


Inside of you

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Dysfunctional Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gunplay, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Then total consent, Watersports, dub-con, luciper - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Lúcio nunca imaginou que as coisas terminariam daquele jeito quando Reaper o encurralou em uma missão. Aparentemente a morte era caprichosa...Now with a playlist:  https://open.spotify.com/user/kaernkofrivia/playlist/7m8MVUoi1mNFJCc1GEAs8Y





	1. From the shadows...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Inside Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221572) by [DeathDirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDirt/pseuds/DeathDirt)



> Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que shipa o Reaper com qualquer coisa, até com o Malthael (Diablo 3). E como atualmente estou me descobrindo um main Lúcio... Achei que era uma boa desculpa pra escrever algo centrado em Luciper. Como eu perdi a Kink Week de OW... Vamos brincar com algumas ideias.

Aquele deveria ser mais um dia de trabalho. Uma missão a cumprir, algo rápido e fácil, que o permitiria chegar a tempo de ver um show que haveria na cidade naquela noite. Lúcio não estava preocupado quando recebeu as ordens ou quando começou a executá-las, ele só não tinha contado com uma emboscada. Não tinha contado com a presença de alguns agentes da Talon naquela área, não parecia o tipo de negócio em que se envolviam. Mas ali estavam eles.

E embora Lúcio tivesse empurrado alguns para a morte certa e corrido o mais rápido que podia ele ainda se viu encurralado por aquela figura perigosa que parecia estar trajando a própria escuridão. Nunca o vira pessoalmente em campo, aquela era a primeira vez, mas podia dizer com certeza que a Overwatch falhara em lhe revelar quão opressora podia ser a presença daquele homem. A morte andava junto a aquele homem, era algo que estava no ar, Lúcio podia sentir. Medo, puro e simples, tornava-se inevitável na presença daquele homem.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios do jovem músico enquanto sentia as garras metálicas das luvas de seu adversário tocarem seu pescoço, arranhando bem devagar. Deveria ser uma ameaça e ele sabia disso, Lúcio tinha certeza que a vida dele estava nas mãos daquele terrorista que se identificava como a própria Morte, e ainda assim havia algo naquela situação que o deixava arrepiado e ansioso. E esse algo não era medo.

Não. Definitivamente aquilo que estava fazendo a respiração dele acelerar não tinha qualquer relação com medo. Entreabriu os lábios para deixar o oxigênio entrar como se até agora não estivesse recebendo o suficiente para o cérebro funcionar. A cabeça do homem mascarado se inclinou muito suavemente para a esquerda e embora o músico não pudesse ver os olhos escondidos por trás daquela máscara branca ele tinha certeza que era observado com muito mais atenção do que o normal.

Estaria aquele homem se divertindo com o sofrimento dele? Lúcio não se sentiria impressionado se esse fosse o caso, embora não pudesse dizer realmente que sofria. Havia algo naquela tensão que parecia estranhamente boa; talvez a adrenalina estivesse afetando-o de uma maneira peculiar. Talvez existisse alguma coisa errada com as respostas de luta e fuga dele.

— Não tem medo da morte.

Aquela não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim Lúcio se viu pensando em uma resposta. Ele tinha medo de morrer? É claro que tinha, fazia muitas coisas perigosas como um homem que luta pela liberdade. Mas talvez o medo fosse menor do que deveria; a morte fazia parte do cotidiano dele. Não pretendia abraçá-la na flor da idade, mas não a considerava tão distante assim. Estava habituado a sua presença em cada sombra.

O que não tornava menos estranho que estivesse ali, completamente parado, desarmado diante de um perigoso terrorista cujos atos eram tão horrendos que as fotos de suas vítimas faziam até alguns dos membros da Overwatch sentirem vontade de vomitar. Reaper era um monstro. Ninguém acreditava que houvesse uma gota sequer de bondade naquele homem.

Lúcio fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, esperando que aquelas garras afiadas que seguravam seu pescoço finalmente o apertassem até negar o precioso oxigênio para seus pulmões, ou o que quer que aquele homem perverso tivesse em mente.

Mas ao invés disso as garras apenas o tocaram no queixo, fazendo o músico erguer o rosto, o mascarado analisando aquela expressão que parecia tão resignada com certa curiosidade. A voz rouca, sempre etérea em sua profundidade, soou novamente após poucos instantes.

— Porque não implora por sua vida?

Os olhos do músico se abriram para encarar a escuridão profunda naquela máscara branca, esperando encontrar qualquer coisa, qualquer traço de humanidade por trás do monstro.Qualquer coisa que aliviasse a consciência dele por sentir o que estava sentindo naquele momento. E ainda assim ele não hesitou; Lúcio sempre tivera o péssimo costume de falar com sinceridade e sem pensar nas consequências. Esse era o tipo de pessoa que ele era.

— De que isso adiantaria? Se você quiser me matar você o fará sem pensar duas vezes. Implorar não mudará nada.

— Mas me agradaria bastante ouvi-lo, pequeno sapo.

Qualquer possível resposta que tenha passado pela cabeça de Lúcio foi esquecida quando ouviu aquele apelido. Não era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava daquele jeito, afinal sempre tinha se mostrado um grande fã de sapos, mas havia algo de estranho em ouvir aquilo vindo daquela pessoa em especial. Soava errado de alguma forma. Doce demais para algo vindo de lábios tão perversos.

Mas não mais perversos do que a coxa grossa que abriu espaço entre as pernas dele, pressionando a intimidade do músico de uma forma quase dolorosa, fazendo-o perceber quão óbvio era o volume que tinha começado a despertar ali. Mais uma resposta incorreta do corpo de Lúcio, que o fez sentir como se perdesse a força por um instante, mantido em pé mais pela força da coxa alheia do que por suas próteses.

O músico não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar diante da estranha situação. Sua mente gritava que deveria empurrar aquele homem, dar um jeito de afastá-lo de si, evitar o imenso constrangimento da situação tão humilhante em que se encontrava, mas o corpo dizia o oposto. O corpo ansiava por aquilo, se entregava, e a maior prova disso eram os gemidos que escapavam dos lábios dele a cada vez que se sentia pressionado por aquela coxa grossa. Uma reação física completamente natural diante de uma provocação.

Ele não sabia mais se devia sentir vergonha ou se deixar levar pelos desejos do corpo, então estava preso em um meio termo disso. Excitado por estar envergonhado, aceitando tudo aquilo sem conseguir, ou realmente querer, protestar contra o abuso que sofria naquele momento. Por outro lado os pensamentos de Reaper referentes a situação pareciam um completo mistério, a máscara branca e indiferente não revelava nada do que poderia estar passando na cabeça do mercenário. Isso fazia Lúcio se perguntar se o mascarado se divertia com o sofrimento dele, ou talvez a questão ali fosse poder. Poder sobre a vida do mais novo, a excitação, tudo.

Um som de agrado pareceu escapar dos lábios do mercenário, quase completamente abafado pela máscara, mas Lúcio gostava de imaginar que fosse de satisfação. Mesmo se fosse algum tipo de satisfação maldosa. Pouco depois disso ele sentiu aquela mão enluvada de garras metálicas se fechando em seu pescoço.

Reaper tinha uma força bem maioria das pessoas que Lúcio conhecia. Certamente ele não chegaria ao nível de tentar queda de braço com Aleksandra Zaryanova, mas provavelmente tinha força o suficiente naquela mão para sufocá-lo até a morte sem derramar uma gota de suor sequer. Tudo que ele precisaria fazer seria apertar ainda mais o pescoço dele, o que o mercenário começava a fazer lentamente.

Não era doloroso. Embora o brasileiro abrisse os lábios e tentasse fazer com que mais do precioso oxigênio entrasse em seu corpo e preenchesse seus pulmões a sensação não era tão horrível; de alguma forma era relaxante sentir como a cabeça ia parecendo um pouco mais leve, o corpo trêmulo, sem forças para nada. Sentia os dedos levemente dormentes no momento em que sentiu um arrepio diferente, mais forte, acabando com toda a energia do músico de uma vez só. Algo tão arrebatador que ele estava pronto para abraçar a escuridão da morte.

Mas o ceifador o soltou no último momento, deixando que o corpo de Lúcio voltasse a receber o devido oxigênio, a mente dele retornando para a luz muito lentamente. Ainda se sentia um pouco tonto, as pernas sem força para manter o peso do corpo, a roupa grudenta entre as pernas quando aquela coxa firme finalmente se afastou, deixando-o cair ajoelhado no chão frio do que deveria ter sido um campo de batalha.

— Não morrerá essa noite.

Havia alguma coisa diferente na voz do mercenário, Lúcio só não sabia dizer exatamente o que era. Talvez uma satisfação cruel por brincar com a vida dele daquela forma, diversão por tê-lo deixado naquele estado, enterrado fundo entre a morte e a excitação. Ou talvez fosse só um sinal de que o próprio Reaper estava excitado com os acontecimentos, o músico tinha certeza de ter visto um volume generoso naquela calça de látex.

— Nós nos veremos novamente, sapo. — Ele deu as costas ao músico, quase indiferente a toda a situação. — A sua vida é minha agora.

Em mais de um sentido. Demoraria um pouco até que Lúcio percebesse até que ponto aquelas palavras eram verdade ou o quanto aquela situação mudaria sua vida.

— Lúcio! Você está bem?

A voz de Hana o tirou rapidamente dos pensamentos confusos que o tinham mantido paralisado por vários minutos. Ela vinha pilotando o Meka, um olhar repleto de preocupação direcionado ao músico ao vê-lo no chão daquele jeito. Procurou qualquer sinal de sangue, qualquer marca que indicasse que ele estava ferido. Não parecia haver nada. Ele estava inteiro… Ao menos por fora.

Ela acreditou que chegara em tempo de salvá-lo das garras frias da Morte.

 

 


	2. Clearing the area

Fazia pouco mais de um mês desde aquela missão que tinha saído completamente dos planos. Lúcio não entendia ainda o que havia acontecido exatamente naquela noite, por mais claras que as lembranças estivessem em sua mente. Bastava fechar os olhos para se lembrar daquela presença opressora se aproximando, do frio daquelas garras metálicas em seu pescoço, do calor daquela coxa grossa o pressionando.

Tudo ainda era confuso, não parecia fazer o menor sentido, mas as lembranças o deixaram arrepiado, o corpo quente, o batimento acelerado... E toda vez que se pegava pensando naquilo tinha dificuldade em se concentrar em tarefas cotidianas. Até tentara sair de novo com alguém com quem andava se encontrando, mas teve dificuldade em se interessar por qualquer atividade.

Os beijos não pareciam mais tão quentes, a docilidade daquela pessoa parecia quase enjoativa depois dos primeiros cinco minutos. E embora não pudesse dizer que o sexo era ruim ele certamente não sentia como se tivesse sido exatamente a melhor noite que já tivera com um homem. No final sentia-se insatisfeito, o final do encontro parecendo ao mesmo tempo uma benção e uma tortura, porque significava o retorno a solidão.

Precisava de tempo para processar aquilo tudo. E era o que tentava fazer naquele momento, dias depois, na varanda do quarto de hotel enquanto encarava o celular. Estava daquele jeito há quase uma hora, sem saber o que responder para aquela pessoa. Sabia que deveria se sentir animado com o oferecimento, mas o efeito era o oposto. Estava mais desanimado do que imaginaria ser possível naquele tipo de situação.

 

Desistiu de responder a aquela mensagem. Não havia nenhum jeito de suave que pudesse usar para explicar porque não estava interessado e Lúcio odiaria ferir os sentimentos daquela pessoa. Deixou que a tela do celular escurecesse finalmente e suspirou longamente, fechando os olhos e sentindo o vento frio da noite em sua pele. Todo o ar do mundo não parecia suficiente pra impedi-lo de se sentir sufocado ultimamente.

Sentiu um arrepio que não tinha ligação com a brisa fria, como algum tipo de aviso, e os olhos se abriram imediatamente, mas não conseguiu se virar para confirmar que a sensação de ser observado era real. Sentiu uma mão segurando-o pela nuca, empurrando-o lentamente para encostar na proteção de metal da sacada, o celular sendo tirado de sua mão sem que ele sequer percebesse.

— Se arrependeu e decidiu terminar o que você começou, Reaper?  
— É um jeito de colocar as coisas. — Um riso baixo, daqueles que faziam Lúcio se sentir falando com um vilão saído de um filme da Disney. O som baixo do celular quando o mascarado abriu a mensagem mais recente prendeu a atenção dele imediatamente. — Normalmente após uma experiência de quase morte as pessoas aproveitam mais a vida. Você parece estar fazendo o oposto...

A voz dele parecia mais próxima a cada instante, o mascarado estava se inclinando pra falar o mais próximo da orelha dele que podia. Lúcio ainda estava preso naquela posição, desconfortável, e assustado, porque mais uma vez tudo que o maior precisava fazer para matá-lo era apertar um pouco mais a mão em seu pescoço. Ele não poderia fazer nada pra impedir, qualquer movimento brusco já podia resultar em sua morte. Então ele esperou.

— Porque você se importa? — Era uma curiosidade inevitável e Lúcio preferiria morrer sabendo a resposta. — Sou só mais uma das suas vitimas, não sou? Termine logo o que você começou.  
— Eu não vim matá-lo, sapinho.

Novamente aquele riso. O músico ficava se perguntando se aquilo era forçado ou se havia alguma veracidade em tal risada maligna. Já não parecia arrepiá-lo de medo como deveria, talvez estivesse se acostumando com aquele som, da mesma forma que a voz espectral não parecia tão incômoda aos ouvidos.

— Então o que você quer?

O terrorista não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras como Lúcio teria esperado. Ao invés disso a mão que não o segurava pelo pescoço passou direto para entre as pernas do músico, apertando-o por cima da calça de pijama com estampa de sapo. O contato foi suficiente para fazer Lúcio gemer, o corpo todo parecendo se arrepiar e responder a aquilo que podia ser considerado uma ameaça provocativa.

E ele se viu movendo o quadril, buscando mais daquele contato, mesmo quando ele apertou mais. Não chegava a ser completamente doloroso, pelo menos ainda não. Lúcio só tinha uma certeza naquele momento, e ela não fazia o menor sentido ainda: Reaper não ia machucá-lo. Aquele terrorista mercenário e psicopata estava ali em busca de outras coisas e não da alma dele. Era um pensamento completamente sem sentido.

E uma verdade quase doce. O fazia relaxar um pouco, embora o medo não desaparecesse por completo. Sempre estaria ali, da mesma forma que sempre estaria ali a possibilidade do assassino se entediar e decidir finalmente tomar para si a alma do músico, deixando para trás apenas um corpo vazio e ressequido. Não era um pensamento animador... E ainda assim tinha um estranho efeito sobre ele.

Lentamente o maior foi colando o corpo contra o dele. O látex da roupa preta era frio, ou talvez fosse a temperatura normal daquele homem que estava mais morto do que vivo, mas aquilo só fez o corpo do músico se esquentar ainda mais. Sufocando docemente naquela excitação a medida que aquela mão de garras metálicas achava o caminho para dentro da calça dele, envolvendo-o entre os dedos com um cuidado quase carinhoso, antes de começar a acariciá-lo.

Um estímulo que ganhou força e velocidade em pouco tempo, um pouco bruto, e era isso que fazia os gemidos mais altos escaparem dos lábios do músico. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais, só na presença massiva pressionada contra seu corpo, o volume rígido que se pressionava sem nenhuma vergonha contra suas nádegas, a respiração saindo de ritmo...

Era óbvio para o músico que o mascarado estava apreciando aquilo tanto quanto ele. Jogou o quadril contra o mercenário por um momento, sem pensar, buscando mais contato e dividir seu calor com ele, mas também fazê-lo sentir algum prazer com a situação. Não achava justo ser o único a receber alguma coisa dele, Lúcio sempre tinha sido o tipo que se preocupava com seus parceiros.

 _Parceiro_. A palavra soava estranha naquela situação, mas o moreno não sabia do que deveria chamar aquele tipo de coisa. Se não sabia sequer o que estava acontecendo ali... Mas talvez aquele fosse um dos momentos em que não devesse pensar em nada e apenas deixar acontecer. As melhores coisas da vida eram assim, efêmeras.

Assim como o prazer que tinha crescido no interior do músico a cada movimento firme daquela mão enluvada. O perigo das garras em sua pele sensível, o contato dos corpos, o calor sufocante. Tudo parecia ter se juntado, se tornado forte demais, o prazer transbordando com um gemido final, quando chamava o nome dele sem sequer perceber que o fazia, antes de perder as forças. Só não caiu no chão porque o mais alto ainda o segurava contra a proteção da sacada.

Reaper o soltou lentamente, deixando que Lúcio sentasse no chão por alguns instantes. O músico abriu os olhos e virou-se devagar para encarar o mascarado, já pensando no que poderia fazer para retribuir aquilo que havia recebido, mas ao olhar ao redor viu somente o quarto bem arrumado e iluminado, nenhum sinal do outro homem. O ceifador tinha desaparecido tão rápido quanto aparecera e sem deixar vestígios de sua presença.

Exceto, talvez, pela marca branca na proteção da sacada, as poucas gotas que tinham pingado no chão... E a imensa confusão na mente do músico. Ele precisou de um pouco mais de tempo para se recompor, colocando de volta a calça de pijama e se levantando quando achou forças. Precisava limpar aquela bagunça e logo, não era o tipo de coisa que gostaria que alguém visse.

Só mais tarde, quando se deitou na cama com a esperança de dormir um pouco e buscou pelo celular para conferir o despertador é que ele percebeu que o aparelho não estava em lugar nenhum.

 


	3. Death walks among you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é mais... Inocente. [?]

Lúcio suspirou ao entrar novamente no quarto de hotel, carregando uma sacola de plástico contendo a caixa de seu novo aparelho de celular, recém comprado. A operadora de seu celular não estava presente naquele país em especifico, por isso teria de se contentar com um número novo e temporário. Quando voltasse para casa iria até uma loja pra conseguir o número antigo de volta.

Sentado na cama ele configurou o celular com paciência e fez o possível para lembrar dos números das pessoas mais importantes. Quando terminou ficou encarando o whatsapp até então vazio, se perguntando o que estaria acontecendo com seu antigo celular. Toda a sua vida estava naquele aparelho afinal. Experimentou enviar uma mensagem para aquele número.

_> > Reaper?_

Ficou cinco minutos encarando a mensagem na tela, não sabendo se ela seria respondida ou não. Até onde sabia o celular podia ter sido jogado no chão e destruído; era difícil para o músico prever o que o mascarado estaria pretendendo, se havia qualquer motivo para o outro manter seu celular. Na verdade até agora não entendia porque o mesmo fora levado, se tinha sido apenas um esquecimento ou algo proposital.

Mas aquela não era a hora de ficar pensando nisso. Havia dito a algumas pessoas que estava trabalhando em uma nova música e isso não era realmente uma mentira. Havia negligenciando isso nos últimos dias, mas não podia ficar adiando aquilo para sempre. Buscou pelos papéis onde tinha rabiscado a letra para a melodia que já tinha na cabeça, mas olhando-a agora parecia tão sem graça.

Rasgou o papel e jogou na pequena lixeira que havia no quarto, sentando-se diante da escrivaninha a um canto e começando a rabiscar algo completamente novo. Aquela música parecia levar a um rumo completamente diferente do que era sua ideia original para o álbum novo. Parecia mais sombrio de alguma forma.

Mais _lascivo_.

O moreno mordeu a ponta do lápis por um momento enquanto tentava pensar, mas ficava se distraindo muito fácil. Era difícil impedir a mente de vagar com o que escrevia. As palavras eram como gatilhos, bastava colocá-las no papel e ele começava a lembrar do corpo frio pressionado ao dele, da voz etérea sussurrando ao pé do ouvido, aquelas luvas frias com garras perigosas apertando-o, levando-o a um tipo de prazer que não parecia possível antes. Aquilo tudo era _loucura_. Não sabia se a maior loucura era ter acontecido ou ter repetido a dose.

Não. Quando parava pra pensar Lúcio concluía que a maior loucura era continuar pensando naquilo. Não era _saudável_ pensar naqueles momentos sem sentido, naquela figura perigosa que assombrava suas noites da forma totalmente oposta a que deveria. Os pensamentos pararam por um momento e ele se viu contemplando o papel com a letra da música mais uma vez, mas não importava quantas vezes os olhos passassem por aquelas palavras, o cérebro não as processava. Não estava de fato lendo aquilo.

Afastou as folhas com um gesto displicente e deitou a cabeça na escrivaninha, sentindo a superfície levemente fria contra seu rosto quente. Não conseguia se concentrar. Não conseguia _pensar_. Aquele esforço todo era inútil e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Talvez realmente estivesse ficando louco... A insanidade tinha entrado em algum suspiro de prazer e ganhado espaço dentro dele.

Novamente puxou para perto as páginas, rabiscando mais algumas coisas, levemente desconexas porque as ideias fluíam daquele jeito. A organização muitas vezes vinha só depois, no momento aquelas palavras pareciam brilhantes exatamente daquele jeito. Sorriu após alguns momentos e quando pensou em acrescentar mais alguma coisa ouviu o celular tocar. Um toque irritante e padrão, de fábrica, suficiente para que ele fizesse uma careta e estendesse a mão para pegar o aparelho, percebendo que era apenas uma mensagem no Whatsapp.

Os olhos do músico se abriram mais ao contemplar a tela, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Seu próprio número o respondia, era sua própria foto que o encarava no perfil, e ele sabia muito bem quem digitava naquele momento. A escolha de palavras não deixava dúvidas.

>> _Olá sapo._

Lúcio engoliu em seco, demorando mais tempo encarando a tela do que seria normal para uma mensagem tão curta. Deveria responder? Tinha enviado mensagem primeiro, chamara por ele, então não faria muito sentido ficar quieto agora que conseguira uma resposta. Mas o que diria? Nunca tinha esperado obter qualquer tipo de resposta quando tinha enviado a primeira mensagem!

A mente estava completamente em branco. Queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa... Questionar o motivo do outro ter ficado com seu celular parecia um bom lugar para começar. Mas antes que encontrasse a coragem para perguntar qualquer coisa ele viu a tela piscar, uma nova mensagem recebida.

>> _Você tem amigos interessantes._

O músico tinha certeza de que ele falava de alguém em particular e por algum motivo isso o deixou assustado. O que um psicopata como aquele poderia fazer se achasse interessante a ideia de matar alguém da agenda do músico? Lúcio achava perfeitamente plausível a ideia. Era isso que o deixava apavorado. O coração martelando no peito, a respiração saindo de ritmo só ao imaginar o que aquele homem poderia fazer.

Cinco minutos já tinham se passado e ele ainda não conseguia digitar qualquer resposta, as mãos até tremiam ao tentar segurar o celular devidamente. A mente era muito criativa para se calar diante das possibilidades perversas que apareciam.

>> _Johnny mandou algumas fotos pra você._

Uma foto foi anexada. Uma screenshot da tela do celular, mostrando a conversa com aquela pessoa. Uma conversa provocativa que terminou com algumas fotos bastante íntimas do outro homem. Algo que Lúcio não recebia com muita frequência, sempre tinha sido o tipo que prefere ver pessoalmente. Não era alguém muito visual, sempre sentia falta de calor humano.

Sentia o rosto em chamas naquele momento, lendo a conversa, vendo aquelas fotos e se lembrando de como tinha sido sair com aquela pessoa. Imaginar o que ele devia ter sentido ao mandá-las, o que pensava do músico quando recebia aquelas mensagens tão provocativas. E, acima de tudo, o que Reaper pensava ao mandá-las. Encontrou finalmente a coragem para escrever algo, os dedos deslizando pela tela.

>> _Porque está fazendo tudo isso?_

Nenhuma resposta. Cinco minutos se passaram e Lúcio continuava a encarar a tela do celular a espera de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas não houve nada. Eventualmente ele desistiu, largando o celular em qualquer canto, voltando a olhar para as folhas espalhadas. Não ficou surpreso em se ver corrigindo e modificando alguns trechos da letra, a mente trabalhando muito rápido, se esforçando para organizar, focar.

Não viu o tempo passar, em algum momento tinha não uma, mas três músicas completas. Queria tirá-las do papel imediatamente, mas sentia-se exausto e não ficou surpreso em perceber que já eram quase três horas da manhã. Conferiu o celular pela última vez, vendo que não havia nenhuma mensagem nova. Nenhum sinal de resposta de Reaper, e Lúcio já sabia que ele provavelmente nunca ia ganhar uma resposta para aquilo. A diversão sádica do outro devia ser deixá-lo confuso e curioso.

Naquela noite teve sonhos confusos. Entregava-se ao prazer junto à aquela pessoa, enquanto era observado pelas sombras, em um local tomado por uma escuridão não natural. Tudo parecia sufocante, aquela risada de vilão ecoando, vindo de todos os lugares, e ele foi engolido pela escuridão no final. Quando acordou no dia seguinte tinha o corpo coberto de suor, o coração acelerado de medo, e um volume inegável entre as pernas.

 


	4. I will feast on their souls.

Da próxima vez que Lúcio se deparou com aquela máscara branca tão conhecida eles estavam em lados opostos de um campo de batalha. Ele tinha sido enviado naquela missão para garantir que ninguém voltaria ferido, embora fosse uma missão pequena. Tudo tinha sido planejado pra evitar grandes problemas e se tudo andasse conforme o plano ninguém ia realmente se machucar, a presença do músico na missão era mais como uma precaução. Mas em algum ponto tudo tinha dado errado.

Ninguém tinha esperado que a Talon estivesse envolvida naquilo. Não tinha sido difícil para aqueles agentes antigos da Overwatch lidar com aquelas pessoas, Lúcio até tinha sorrido ao achar que tudo tinha acabado. Ele estava a uma pequena distância dos três agentes que reviravam os corpos dos agentes da Talon em busca de informações, algo que Lúcio não se sentiria confortável fazendo. Tinha mais respeito pelos mortos.

E foi isso que o salvou quando o pior aconteceu. Tivera a impressão de ouvir um som conhecido, como o suave arrastar de uma capa longa pelo chão... O som transformando-se em ondas negras em sua visão, e ele sabia muito bem o que era o único som que podia fazê-lo ver aquele tipo de coisa. Tentou virar-se em direção a origem do som, mas sentiu-se empurrado para trás por uma força invisível, pequenas conexões roxas tomando conta de sua visão. Em algum momento simplesmente se viu jogado no chão; olhando para baixo. As luzes indicadoras de funcionamento das próteses estavam desligadas, tinham parado de funcionar. Não conseguiria se levantar.

Se aquilo não fosse motivo suficiente para sentir pânico ele pôde ver claramente quando uma fumaça negra deslocava-se velozmente para entre os agentes da Overwatch, que ainda estavam distraídos demais em sua busca por informações para perceber que seu único suporte tinha sido imobilizado e incapacitado de fazer qualquer coisa com sua tecnologia de cura. A única coisa que eles ouviram e que os fez erguer os olhos foi o som das espingardas infernais sendo destravadas.

E então vieram os disparos. De som alto, rápidos, em alta velocidade; estilhaços voando em todas as direções enquanto o homem de vestes negras rodava de forma elegante e mortal. O tipo de espetáculo que provavelmente ninguém tinha vivido o suficiente para apreciar. Os corpos caíram no chão, sem vida, cobertos de sangue e com alguns pedaços de carne faltando onde os disparos tinham penetrado com mais força. Não era uma cena bonita de presenciar.

Lúcio estava completamente apavorado com o que estava vendo. Não conseguia respirar vendo aquele show de horrores, o estado que os homens que ele deveria proteger se encontravam agora. Como se não fosse ruim o bastante ele podia ver algo diferente se formando; estava um pouco borrado, mas podia jurar que via pequenas chamas avermelhadas ao redor dos corpos mortos. Chamas que iam diminuindo lentamente, consumidas pelo ceifador. Lúcio não tinha certeza se o próprio Reaper via aquilo que ele era capaz de ver, uma vez que para si aquilo era produto dos sons.

O homem mascarado deu um passo na direção dele, as botas pesadas e metálicas fazendo um barulho alto que desencadeava mais ansiedade no brasileiro, como se toda a situação já não fosse assustadora o bastante. Aquilo era completamente diferente da noite em que Reaper aparecera tão casualmente no quarto de hotel onde o músico estava hospedado; na verdade a lembrança de tal acontecimento parecia muito distante, mais como uma alucinação do que como algo real. Até fez Lúcio questionar se havia algo de real naqueles acontecimentos.

Viu uma das espingardas infernais apontando direto para seu rosto quando ele chegou bem perto. O frio do cano da arma tocando entre seus olhos, o calor das lágrimas que começavam a escorrer de seus olhos. Não queria morrer daquele jeito. Não queria acabar como um cadáver horrendo e ressequido como os agentes a poucos metros de distância já estavam. E então estremeceu com um novo som, metálico, mas suave.

Uma das garras de Reaper batia suavemente na espingarda quando afastou a mão, ficando de cócoras com extrema casualidade, a arma na qual batia com a garra pousada em uma das coxas dele, apontando para o chão, a outra por cima do próprio ombro. Mesmo daquele jeito ele ainda conseguia parecer assustador. Talvez fosse a proximidade da máscara branca, a forma como o rosto dele tinha se curvado um pouco para o lado em demonstração de total atenção ao músico, ou a fumaça negra que escapava pelas laterais da máscara quando ele parecia respirar.

— Sapos realmente gostam de ambientes molhados...

O moreno permaneceu parado encarando a máscara indiferente do mais velho, o cérebro tentando trabalhar lentamente no que tinha acabado de ouvir, como se as palavras dele não fizessem o menor sentido. Pelo menos até que ele olhasse para baixo, só então os outros sentidos parecendo trabalhar, o cheiro forte da urina resultando em uma careta. Sentia-se nojento e humilhado daquele jeito e sabia que isso divertia muito o outro, a julgar pelo som da voz dele e aquela risada maligna.

Reaper usou uma das armas para afastar um pouco as pernas do mais novo, contemplando melhor a virilha úmida dele, a pequena poça amarelada no chão de metal... A forma como era fácil movê-lo, forçá-lo a expor-se daquele jeito, uma vez que as próteses continuavam desativadas até que ele decidisse reativá-las. Lúcio era seu prisioneiro, a não ser que o moreno achasse que tinha chances de escapar se rastejasse até a saída. Mas ele não era burro o bastante para sequer tentar.

— Que bela visão. Principalmente isso aqui...

Com estranha delicadeza o mercenário deixou a arma encostar-se no volume entre as pernas do moreno, vendo-o estremecer entre o prazer e o susto por perceber como o corpo estava reagindo diante daquela situação. Era _ridículo_ que ele reagisse daquele jeito quando sentia-se obviamente ameaçado por Reaper naquele momento. Mas ali estava, o orgulhoso volume da sua excitação, as bochechas coradas de vergonha e de calor, as enormes pupilas... Todos os sinais de que seu corpo estava interpretando aquela situação de uma forma _deliciosa_.

E Lúcio não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso. Queria poder correr e se esconder de tudo, inclusive da própria vergonha, mas estava impossibilitado de levantar do chão. Também não achava que correr da situação vergonhosa pudesse salvá-lo. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa pra dizer, ou secar as lágrimas de vergonha, sentiu como a arma de Reaper era pressionada novamente contra ele, deslizando no tecido úmido o suficiente para arrancar um gemido de Lúcio.

Era estranho estar tão excitado naquela situação. Lúcio não tinha certeza do que pensar enquanto sentia o calor e a umidade, a forma como o cano frio da espingarda infernal o tocava naquela carícia torturante. Queria fechar os olhos e evitar toda a cena, mas não conseguia. Continuava a observar enquanto ele lhe pressionava, cada pequena reação de Reaper quando reagia com gemidos.

Estaria o mercenário sorrindo por trás da máscara? Ele certamente era um sádico, devia estar apreciando todo aquele show. Lúcio ficou imaginando por um instante se a visão era excitante para o mais velho e precisou apenas de uma olhada entre as pernas dele para saber a resposta. Só não sabia o que exatamente o excitava em tudo aquilo; seria seu medo? O fato de estar indefeso? Sua excitação? Talvez fosse tudo isso. Ele duvidava que o outro fosse respondê-lo.

Mas gostava de pensar que ele apenas gostava do que via. Que Reaper de alguma forma gostava dele o suficiente para considerá-lo uma visão excitante. Não importava se era uma mentira, se a realidade ficava bem distante... O pensamento era agradável. Talvez uma forma de agarrar-se a própria sanidade. Diminuía a culpa por se deixar levar por aquelas sensações.

Mordeu o lábio e mesmo assim não impediu-se de gemer baixo o nome do outro homem quando a combinação de sensações foi maior do que poderia suportar. A doce embriaguez do prazer só foi cortada pelo som conhecido de uma foto sendo tirada com um celular. Mesmo antes de recobrar o foco e encarar o aparelho Lúcio já tinha certeza do que veria; o celular com a capa verde com desenho de sapo era inconfundível.

Se alguém pudesse morrer apenas por sentir vergonha Lúcio tinha certeza que já estaria com estado de _rigor mortis_ a aquela altura. Não teve nem sequer tempo para processar todos os acontecimentos quando viu-o se levantar e guardar o celular em um bolso interno do sobretudo, como se estivesse muito habituado a carregar o celular verde por ai, antes de dar as costas ao músico  e desaparecer sem  dizer nada, deixando o músico ali no chão.

As luzes das próteses se acenderam logo que o mascarado sumiu, indicando que voltavam a funcionar normalmente, mesmo assim Lúcio não sabia se tinha forças para ficar de pé no momento. Era coisa demais pra processar. Lançou um olhar para os corpos dos agentes da Overwatch mortos há poucos metros de distância. Aquilo que vieram buscar ainda estava lá, entre eles. A missão não tinha sido um completo fracasso...

Mas ele não fazia ideia de como explicaria a Winston como tinha saído vivo, pela segunda vez, de um confronto contra Reaper. Mas teria tempo pra pensar nisso depois. Agora precisava descobrir o que fazer com aquela calça molhada, enquanto ligava o comunicador para pedir uma extração imediata.

 


	5. Repositioning

Na opinião dos agentes da Overwatch Lúcio andava um pouco distraído nos últimos tempos. Hana Song tinha sido a primeira a notar que havia alguma coisa diferente no músico, na forma como ele parecia sempre pensando em outra coisa quando ela falava com ele, ou a forma como Lúcio às vezes passava longos momentos encarando um canto escuro qualquer, como se estivesse esperando que alguma coisa saísse dali a qualquer momento.

A maioria já tinha visto as fotos dos agentes mortos durante a última missão em que Lúcio estivera, então logo concluíram que o músico estava apenas traumatizado com o que tinha presenciado. Afinal ele sobrevivera milagrosamente ao Desabrochar da Morte que tinha ceifado as vidas daqueles agentes mais experientes. Ele devia ter visto a morte de perto. Talvez ele ainda estivesse esperando que o ceifador voltasse para buscá-lo.

Hana evitava deixá-lo sozinho. Era importante pra ela que o amigo estivesse bem e acreditava que sua companhia era o ideal para afastar quaisquer pensamentos desagradáveis que pudessem estar corroendo a mente do brasileiro. Lúcio percebia o esforço dela para se aproximar mais, a forma como raramente o deixava sozinho, e aos poucos ele começava a se sentir um pouco sufocado com tudo aquilo.

Não precisava de uma babá. Não estava tremendo de medo depois de uma experiência traumática, e no fundo isso o incomodava um pouco. Ele sabia que  _ deveria _ estar apavorado, tinha todos os motivos para tremer de medo, no entanto ali estava ele… Encarando as sombras e pensando em qual seria a próxima vez que veria A Morte. Ansiando pelo medo.

Pela adrenalina de estar diante daquelas armas poderosas ou das garras afiadas tocando sua pele. O riso tenebroso ecoando em seus ouvidos fazendo o sangue correr mais rápido pelo corpo, aquele formigamento nas pontas dos dedos, a impressão de ouvir o som do próprio coração. Todas aquelas sensações que não faziam sentido e ainda assim ele ansiava por elas.

Aquela era só mais uma das vezes em que Lúcio estava sentado na base de operações olhando para o nada. As sombras do Observatório Gibraltar pareciam atraí-lo muito mais do que a bela paisagem lá fora, o por do sol não chamava tanta atenção quanto deveria. 

O músico estava mais uma vez perdido em seu próprio mundo, as cores tomando conta de sua visão a medida que sua própria melodia era reproduzida nos fones de ouvido que estava utilizando. Ainda não tinha terminado de compor tudo o que lhe vinha na cabeça ultimamente, aquela era só a primeira de suas criações. Às vezes cantarolava baixinho os trechos cuja letra ele mesmo considerava mais marcante. Por algum motivo ainda mantinha o visor que lhe mostrava quantas pessoas sua música estava afetando. O número 4 estava imutável desde que se sentara ali.

Lentamente o sol ia desaparecendo no horizonte, os tons de azul tomando conta da paisagem, lentamente as sombras iam se esticando e ganhando seu espaço na paisagem dando a Gibraltar um ar desolado e silencioso. Quando as luzes internas se acenderam para forçar a luz para dentro do ambiente Lúcio desviou o olhar para a janela que lhe daria uma bela vista do local que tinha ignorado por tanto tempo. Ele deteve-se, piscando por um momento, tendo a impressão de ter visto uma sombra se movendo lá fora.

O número cinco tinha aparecido no visor.

Lentamente Lúcio se levantou da cadeira onde estivera sentado, deslizando pelo chão até a escada, olhando para baixo pra contar quantas pessoas ainda estavam ali dentro. Quatro pessoas que poderiam ser afetadas por sua música de cura, que tinha deixado tocando ao fundo no volume baixo. Apenas quatro.

O equipamento não podia estar com defeito, era improvável que deixasse de funcionar de um momento para o outro daquele jeito. Havia mais alguém em uma distância suficiente para ser afetado, esse alguém estava lá fora. E ele sabia exatamente quem era.

— Vou me esticar um pouco lá fora.

Anunciou por fim, deslizando para o andar terreo da base, recebendo apenas um olhar rápido de Winston. Era seguro lá fora, os arredores de Gibraltar eram protegidos e ninguém conseguiria entrar na área sem ativar o sistema de segurança. Não havia nenhum motivo para que mantivessem o músico ali dentro se não precisassem dele, e naquele momento não haviam feridas a serem curadas.

— Só não vá muito longe, certo?

— Não vou. Pode ficar tranquilo parça!

Com um sorriso amigável o músico saiu pela entrada lateral da base, evitando a porta principal porque teria de passar por onde Hana estava sentada jogando alguma coisa enquanto ainda dentro de seu Meka. Não queria dar a outra um motivo para segui-lo, tinha certeza que deveria ir sozinho.

Não precisou se afastar muito para chegar onde vira aquela sombra se movendo de forma não natural, bastou virar um pouco, passando para o túnel que impediria totalmente a visão de quem estivesse dentro da base. Parou ali por um momento, olhando para os lados em busca de qualquer sinal de vida. Conferiu o visor, vendo o solitário número Um ali. Não estava sozinho.

— Eu sei que você está ai.

Disse alto o suficiente para que pudesse ser ouvido, olhando em volta novamente em busca de qualquer sinal da existência do outro. Por alguns instantes nada aconteceu e Lúcio chegou a achar que talvez estivesse perdendo a sanidade ou ficando paranoico, afinal estava vendo coisas onde não havia nada, sombras que se moviam… Não era algo de uma mente sá. Mas quando ele deu as costas com a intenção de ir embora sentiu como uma mão o segurava firmemente pela cintura, puxando-o de volta ao canto escuro. A outra mão cobriu o visor dele, impedindo-o de ver qualquer coisa. Conhecia bem o corpo firme e ligeiramente frio que o segurava.

— Você é um tolo, sapo. Uma pessoa inteligente evitaria o perigo, contaria aos outros sobre o que espreita nas sombras.

— Você não é uma ameaça. — Pelo menos não naquela hora, disso Lúcio tinha certeza. Reaper podia ser teatral, mas certamente não era idiota. Não apareceria em um lugar em que estivesse em grande desvantagem. — Veio pra me ver?

A ousadia do músico fez o mais alto soltar um riso baixo e sarcástico, do tipo de arrepiar a espinha. Lúcio sabia que estava em perigo uma vez mais, embora de um jeito um pouco diferente. Ele sabia que aquela mão que o impedia de ver poderia apertá-lo até a morte, como em uma cena de um filme de terror grotesco e antiquado. Reaper tinha força pra isso, não precisava de muito para matá-lo. Não precisava de armas.

No entanto ele ainda não o matara. Sempre brincava com ele, deixando-o naquele abismo entre o medo e a excitação, e Lúcio sabia que estava viciado naquela sensação. Isso estava óbvio na forma como o corpo reagia, o coração acelerado, a respiração descompassada, a forma como estremecia e se encostava no corpo maior, sem resistir.

Queria mais daquele medo, do prazer que parecia segui-lo, e de tudo mais que aquele terrorista estivesse disposto a oferecer. E Reaper sabia muito bem de tudo isso.

— Vê-lo? Não realmente… Tento só entender porque mesmo tremendo de medo você não foge de mim.

Lúcio sabia que aquilo não era totalmente verdade. Havia alguma coisa que Reaper queria dele, algum lugar em que o mascarado queria chegar. O músico não era tolo, ele não achava que um mercenário perderia seu precioso tempo consigo se não tivesse nada a ganhar com isso. Se fosse menos realista acharia que Reaper  _ gostava  _ dele. Lúcio se achava bem realista.

— Você não me assusta. — Não era uma mentira, mas também não era verdade. — Todas as vezes que você aparece é a mesma coisa, Reaper. Você me apavora e me confunde, faz tudo o que quer, e depois vai embora. Mas você sempre volta. ‘To começando a achar que ‘cê tá se apaixonando por mim.

Lúcio não sabia exatamente que tipo de reação aquelas palavras provocariam, mas ele esperava apenas pelo pior. Não estava dizendo aquilo por achar que era verdade, mas sim pelo potencial da reação do mascarado. Um riso baixo foi a única resposta que ele obteve, antes de sentir um golpe na nuca e deslizar lentamente para a doce escuridão da inconsciência. 

Quando Lúcio abriu os olhos novamente ele não tinha a menor noção de onde estava ou quanto tempo havia passado. O lugar estava escuro, tornando quase impossível saber onde estava. Tinha uma visão mínima dos contornos do que havia ao redor devido a uma única luz na porta mais próxima do local, indicando que estava devidamente trancada. O músico tentou se mover, percebendo duas coisas: estava com as mãos algemadas acima da cabeça… E seu corpo estava leve demais da cintura para baixo. As próteses tinham sido removidas. 

Mesmo se conseguisse soltar as mãos ele não conseguiria correr dali, mesmo se quisesse. A não ser que se arrastasse em direção a liberdade, o que achava improvável que um certo terrorista deixasse acontecer. 

— Finalmente acordou…

A voz dele parecia mais assustadora quando o músico estava em uma posição tão vulnerável. Moveu-se, sentindo um colchão relativamente macio abaixo de si, os olhos buscando no escuro pelo contorno do corpo do outro, se deparando com a máscara branca o encarando com a indiferença de sempre. Sentiu-se arrepiar, a respiração mudando de ritmo. Agora estava realmente com medo do que Reaper pretendia fazer.

E ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso por isso.


	6. Sleep...

Lúcio tinha um boa ideia do que aconteceria quando sentiu uma das mãos frias do mascarado envolvendo seu membro daquela forma. Não era preciso muito para enrijecê-lo, toda a situação já tornava bem fácil que isso acontecesse, mas Lúcio sabia que o outro queria garantir que estivesse excitado e envergonhado por sua condição.

Mas a aquela altura o músico não tinha mais certeza se era capaz de sentir vergonha diante da situação. Por mais que soubesse que aquilo era errado, que a situação era perigosa e podia muito bem acabar com seu corpo sem vida sendo jogado em frente a porta principal da base da Overwatch como um recado, ele não conseguia pensar em correr. O corpo ansiava por aquele medo, a adrenalina, os toques… Lúcio estava pronto para entregar-se a aquele homem. Ansiava pelo que quer que Reaper tinha a oferecer, fosse dor ou prazer.

O músico gemeu lânguido conforme o ritmo daquela mão aumentava, o quadril se erguendo um pouco, tentando estocar aquela mão cadavericamente fria. Uma mão que finalmente não estava protegida por uma luva com garras, por mais que ele até gostasse desse detalhe perigoso. Por um instante Lúcio imaginou se a luva tinha sido a única coisa removida. 

Até onde sabia o mercenário podia estar só de máscara naquele momento. O músico nem tentou imaginar o que a escuridão estava escondendo dele; não sabia nada sobre o que realmente existia por baixo daquelas roupas pretas, por mais que tivesse visto uma foto daquele homem antes da “morte”. Gabriel Reyes… Era difícil ligar aquele nome ou o rosto sorridente que vira nas fotos de um Halloween há muito passado àquele homem que vinha matando agentes da Overwatch pouco a pouco.

A única coisa que Lúcio sabia sobre Reaper é que ele tinha coxas de matar e uma voz que fazia todo o corpo do músico se arrepiar, geralmente pelos motivos errados. Sabia que os toques dele eram firmes, fortes, e que ele podia quebrá-lo facilmente… Mas ele jamais o machucara de verdade. Não sem que Lúcio permitisse.

Havia algo por baixo do monstro. Algo que Lúcio não sabia dar nome… Sabia que não era bondade ou gentileza, essas palavras não combinavam com aquele homem. Ele era uma criatura complexa demais para ser rotulada tão facilmente. Esses pensamentos se apagaram da mente do músico quando sentiu aquela mão fria se afastar e o mercenário se aproximar.

Agora tinha a confirmação que a máscara era a única coisa que ainda cobria o corpo de Reaper, uma vez que sentia a pele dele contra a sua por completo. A frieza não incomodou o brasileiro e tão logo sentiu o membro rígido que se pressionava contra sua coxa Lúcio estremeceu, puxando as algemas sem perceber, sem real intenção de escapar.

Mas era um pouco intimidante sentir a excitação do mais velho pela primeira vez, tornava mais  _ real _ a situação. E Lúcio já imaginava o que poderia esperar e que não haveria gentileza. Provavelmente ia doer… E essa ideia o deixava tenso. Nunca esperaria gentileza ou qualquer tipo de preparação vindo daquele homem. 

Não. Reaper parecia o tipo impaciente. Ele já tinha tido paciência demais ao provocá-lo por tanto tempo, e talvez isso fosse o pagamento por todas as vezes que ele dera prazer ao mais novo.

Lúcio respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, como se isso pudesse ajudá-lo a se acalmar e a suportar o que estivesse por vir. Não demorou muito para que sentisse a mão livre do mercenário fechar-se em seu pescoço, apertando bem devagar, sem muita força ainda. O brasileiro não resistiu, distraído com o inicio do desespero que tomava conta do corpo, a forma como inevitavelmente o instinto de lutar aparecia, fazendo-o forçar as algemas, senti-las ferindo seus pulsos.

Estava tão distraído com aquilo que mal percebeu o que a outra mão do mercenário fazia. Não que ele não estivesse sentindo, apenas não estava conseguindo raciocinar o suficiente diante de toda a situação. Quando o aperto no pescoço sumiu e ele pode respirar fundo o músico deixou escapar quase um gritinho, entre o prazer e a surpresa.

A dor que ele tinha esperado não veio e Lúcio precisou de um momento para entender o que estava acontecendo. O corpo processou muito mais rápido que o cérebro; o peso do corpo maior em cima dele, o calor agradável que abrigava seu membro, o aperto que parecia tão delicioso, aconchegante. O movimento do quadril do mercenário, fazendo-o ir mais fundo, aprisionando-o completamente naquela carne macia e que era mais quente do que aquele corpo morto.

O músico não conseguia acreditar na situação. De tudo que ele poderia esperar daquela situação ter Reaper rebolando em cima dele era a última coisa que poderia imaginar. E por ser inesperado era ainda mais delicioso. Havia impaciência nos movimentos dele, gula na forma como se erguia para logo voltar a descer com força, abrigando Lúcio por completo.

Os gemidos do espectro eram baixos, sempre naquele tom rouco etéreo, e eram a coisa mais expressiva que o músico já conseguira daquele homem. Sem sarcasmo ou ameaças, meramente a fome que o homem sentia de tê-lo por completo, ser tocado onde o prazer era maior, render-se a essas sensações sem pensar duas vezes.

Lúcio só lamentava que não pudesse levar as duas mãos a cintura daquele homem e ajudá-lo a se mover. Talvez apertar aquelas coxas grossas e tão fortes, sentir a firmeza daquela bunda que parecia tão bem nas roupas de látex. Mas ele se contentava em ser usado; retribuir com seu corpo o prazer que o outro lhe dera tantas vezes. Porque Lúcio queria que Reaper tivesse direito ao mesmo prazer, queria que ele se sentisse vivo pelo menos uma vez, se tal coisa fosse possível.

O máscarado parecia estar tentando conseguir a mesma coisa, a julgar pela forma enérgica como se movia. Reaper não tinha vergonha do que sentia naquele momento; há muito tempo tinha aceitado suas preferências e em vida se entregara a elas sempre que possível. Cavalgar Lúcio não era tão diferente de quando fazia o mesmo com um certo cowboy, apenas parecia mais  _ errado _ devido a toda situação. E no fundo era isso que tornava o prazer maior.

Mas Reaper tinha que admitir que estivera faminto por aquilo há algum tempo. Talvez porque Lúcio fosse alguém de alma tão pura que ele tinha vontade de despedaçá-lo lentamente, ou ele só tinha aparecido na frente de Reaper no momento errado. Aquilo não era importante. Naquele momento ele estava ocupado demais pra pensar.

Ocupado demais apoiando as duas mãos no peito do moreno, sentindo como o calor que irradiava do corpo do brasileiro parecia esquentar suas mãos geladas, ou a forma como de tempo em tempo Lúcio movia o quadril pra cima, tentando ir mais fundo em seu interior, tocá-lo naquele ponto que fazia o espectro estremecer e gemer com a languidez de um gato.

A coluna do mais velho se arqueou um pouco para trás quando finalmente sentiu o estremecer conhecido de quando estava perto. Os músculos começando a se tensionar a cada vez que se sentia tocado naquele ponto que parecia amplificar completamente o prazer que já estava sentindo. Não precisava de muito mais do que aquilo, mas buscaria para si cada toque, cada instante de sincero prazer até que ficasse sufocado naquelas sensações.

Não demorou muito, não naquele ritmo. Não quando descia com tanta violência que praticamente se impalava na carne rígida do músico, até sentir a cabeça leve. Não soube que milagre o impediu de tornar-se fantasma no momento em que o prazer o dominou por completo, apagando as dores insistentes que ele sentia a todo instante, deixando-o provar do doce sabor do paraíso enquanto seu prazer machava o corpo do moreno abaixo de si. O gemido final tinha sido pouco mais que um grunhido que poderia ser interpretado de muitas formas.

Mas para Lúcio o som era bonito. Não que ele tivesse muito tempo para pensar nisso quando seu próprio prazer não demorou a seguir o dele, preenchendo o preservativo e tirando as forças que o músico ainda possuía. A loucura de todos os acontecimentos era tanta que ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Estava exausto e satisfeito, mesmo que no final todo o trabalho tivesse sido do maior. Em algum momento ele fechou os olhos e se deixou aninhar por aquele prazer simples, o gentil cansaço tão típico após o orgasmo.

E quando ele abriu os olhos de novo viu-se em uma sala iluminada. As pequenas camas ao redor e os armários com nomes indicavam que tinha servido de dormitório para os agentes da Overwatch no passado. Lúcio sentou devagar, notando as roupas dobradas ao lado, junto com as próteses, e nenhum sinal do mascarado. Mais uma vez ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha dormido.

E estaria disposto a achar que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho se não percebesse a pele grudenta, as manchas brancas denunciando o prazer de outra pessoa. Um sorriso tomou os lábios de Lúcio. Nada daquilo fazia sentido, e ainda assim ele gostava de lembrar daqueles acontecimentos improváveis e inexplicáveis.

Era melhor do que pensar no puxão de orelha que Hana lhe daria quando voltasse. Soube que estava encrencado quando ouviu a voz dela do lado de fora, apressando-se para se vestir antes que ela pensasse em abrir aquela porta. Teria tempo pra pensar naquilo tudo depois. Talvez.


	7. Let's try that again

Durante as noites Lúcio já não tinha mais certeza de quando um pesadelo terminava para começar um sonho erótico. De alguma forma as duas coisas pareciam a mesma, fazendo-o revirar na cama em um misto de suor frio e excitação. Banho e roupa limpa de manhã tinha se tornado obrigatório. 

Ele se lembrava da maior parte desses sonhos, ou ao menos ele acreditava lembrar. Todos esses sonhos tinham alguns elementos em comum… Sombras que se movimentam como se tivessem vida própria, garras afiadas saindo da escuridão para agarrá-lo e aprisioná-lo com uma força sufocante, aquela gargalhada de gelar o sangue, e então o corpo frio e cadavérico o pressionando.

Nada muito diferente do que já havia acontecido na realidade… E de alguma forma a realidade ainda era mais difícil de entender do que os sonhos. Lúcio jamais teria acreditado no que havia acontecido naquele dia se não tivesse marcas para lembrá-lo do ocorrido. Uma parte dele nunca tinha esperado que os estranhos encontros - ele realmente podia dar esse nome a aquilo? - com o ceifador terminassem em sexo de fato um dia. Achava que as provocações eram tudo o que o mercenário precisava para se divertir às custas dele. 

Ele sempre tinha imaginado que Reaper era mais do tipo dominador. O músico não teria se impressionado se um dia o mercenário simplesmente o colocasse de frente para uma parede e o tomasse de forma impetuosa, impiedosa. Algo para deixá-lo trêmulo e exausto, rendido. 

Se a realidade não tivesse mostrado as verdadeiras preferências do ceifador o músico jamais teria cogitado a possibilidade do outro preferir ser preenchido por alguém. Não que fosse algo estranho, Lúcio tivera experiências o suficiente para não ter nenhum problema com a ideia, mas ainda assim… Tinha alguma coisa naquilo que o deixava confuso. Lúcio achava que era necessário muita confiança para alguém com um temperamento tão difícil oferecer seu corpo daquele jeito.

Porque ele sabia que havia uma imensa sensibilidade naquela área… E Lúcio ainda se lembrava de como Reaper parecia faminto por ele. Como o corpo do mercenário o abrigou com gula, como cada movimento dos quadris dele pareciam calculados. Ele sabia o que queria e como queria, sabia como precisava se movimentar para obter o prazer que buscava. Aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para Reaper. Ele tinha experiência.

O pensamento fez com que o músico pousasse a mão no volume que tinha começado a despontar na calça de tecido macio que tinha escolhido para aquele dia. Estava diante da escrivaninha, algumas notas e trechos de letras rabiscados desordenadamente em folhas espalhadas por ali, mas claramente o foco dele estava em um lugar completamente diferente agora que o sangue que deveria circular para o cérebro estava sendo desviado para outro lugar.

Mesmo com toda a surpresa do que tinha acontecido ele não podia negar que havia apreciado o ocorrido. Lamentava apenas aquela escuridão toda… Tinha curiosidade quanto ao corpo de Reaper, o que haveria afinal por baixo daquelas roupas pretas coladas? 

Ele era frio como um morto, teria a aparência de um? Pálido, ou tanto quanto era possível para a pele mais escura que Gabriel Reyes tinha em vida? Coberto de velhas cicatrizes que contavam as histórias de muitas batalhas, desde a crise ômnica? E o rosto, que mistérios aquela máscara poderia ocultar?

Lúcio achava que nunca teria uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Uma parte dele gostava de imaginar que o que quer que tivesse acontecido com Reyes tinha deixado o rosto dele grotesco demais para que ele quisesse mostrá-lo por ai. Se o brilho vermelho infernal que via nos olhos da máscara servia de qualquer indicação… Talvez uma esclera negra e a íris vermelho-sangue, um rosto coberto de cicatrizes, talvez com algumas partes faltando, a pele em constante regeneração e destruição. Talvez pudesse ver os dentes dele em alguma brecha. 

De alguma forma a ideia não causava repulsa no músico. Talvez esse fosse o maior problema… Lúcio estava perigosamente atraído por coisas que não eram nada convencionais. E se a aparência de Reaper desse medo ele ia gostar ainda mais. Já tinha essa certeza.

Envolveu seu pênis rígido com a mão e apertou apenas o suficiente para gerar um instante de dor, simular uma firmeza que sentira nas mãos do ceifador. Não havia a frieza e o perigo das garras metálicas dele, a mão do músico era bem mais quente, principalmente agora que o corpo todo parecia ir se aquecendo com a crescente excitação. Lúcio fechou os olhos e se deixou relembrar aquelas sensações, fingir que o que sentia era aquela mão fria.

Passou a mover a mão com um ritmo que não era tão rápido de inicio, mas também não tinha nada de delicado. Bruto, mas não necessariamente descuidado. Apenas o ponto certo para combinar com suas fantasias, fazendo-o gemer languidamente conforme o ritmo ia aumentando, a necessidade crescendo.

Tinha lembranças o suficiente para alimentar aquelas fantasias. A mão livre do músico subiu para o próprio pescoço, experimentando apertar pouco a pouco, testando a sensação. Era muito diferente de quando eram aquelas garras afiadas, mas devia servir.

Pouco a pouco foi apertando, a medida que a mão subia e descia por seu pênis mais rapidamente, buscando mais da fricção que o fazia gemer e estremecer. Os gemidos iam se tornando mais baixos a medida que a respiração era restringida, os pensamentos cada vez menos frequentes. Cada movimento parecia se tornar automático, como se o músico tivesse abandonado qualquer controle da mente sobre o corpo. Precisava daquilo.

O prazer veio quando sentia os pulmões começarem a protestar. A mão libertando seu próprio pescoço para deixar o precioso oxigênio entrar, no mesmo instante em que a mão parava de se mover, agora úmida pelo resultado do prazer do músico. Um suspiro cansado, mas satisfeito, escapou dos lábios de Lúcio enquanto ele deixava o corpo descansar na cadeira, a cabeça inclinada para trás lentamente.

Ele demorou um pouco a abrir os olhos, o corpo tomado por aquela agradável preguiça pós climax, o cérebro parecendo lentamente voltar a trabalhar, quando se deparou com aquela conhecida vermelhidão infernal adornando a máscara branca. Reaper o encarava silenciosamente a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Lúcio sabia que deveria sentir vergonha de ter sido observado enquanto fazia aquilo. Vergonha por lembrar daqueles momentos e gostar deles o suficiente para tentar reproduzir as sensações. Por precisar daquilo.

— Se divertindo, sapinho?

O sarcasmo já era esperado, mas havia alguma coisa a mais naquela voz. Lúcio sabia reconhecer qualquer sinal de excitação na voz do mais velho, uma nota única em meio a aquela rouquidão, que gerava imagens coloridas em sua visão. E ele gostava de ver aquilo.

— Não é a mesma coisa… — Era a resposta mais sincera que ele poderia dar. — Sentiu saudades?

Ele podia imaginar como por trás da máscara Reaper revirava os olhos por ser questionado daquele jeito. Lúcio não achava que realmente fosse esse o caso, mas ele também não estava se importando tanto naquele momento. Porque todas as aparições de Reaper pareciam terminar de forma semelhante e ele não achava que daquela vez seria diferente.

Mas o mascarado não deu nenhuma resposta para aquela pergunta ridícula. Ele preferiu esticar a mão e largar ali algo bem conhecido; o antigo celular do moreno, aberto ainda na página do whatsapp, as mensagens recentes parecendo esperar por uma resposta. 

Lúcio se inclinou para frente devagar com a intenção de lê-las.


	8. That which doesn't kill you, makes you stronger

A conversa que ele havia visto da outra vez que tinham conversado por celular não tinha sido a última. Ao que parecia Reaper tinha mantido contato com “Johnny” com uma certa frequência. Lúcio não hesitou em pegar o celular na mão, afinal era seu aparelho, e subir para ler as mensagens mais antigas, até localizar o dia exato em que o celular fora para as mãos do ceifador.

Se Lúcio não soubesse que jamais escrevera aquelas mensagens ele mesmo teria acreditado. Reaper parecia ter certo talento para imitar as pessoas, seu jeito de escrever, os emojis que usava, a escolha de palavras era perfeita. Era um pouco assustador, na verdade.

E triste também. Triste porque ele percebia como aquela pessoa ainda tentava conquistar sua afeição - a do ceifador? Agora Lúcio estava confuso! - através de mensagens carinhosas, elogios, lembretes dos momentos que tinham passado juntos. Obviamente ele queria uma nova dose daquilo que Lúcio tinha lhe concedido.

Na verdade ele queria muito mais do que apenas uma dose. Queria tudo que o músico tinha a oferecer e ele era bem claro em relação a isso. A última mensagem era recente, aproximadamente quinze minutos atrás. Um pedido para avançar naquilo que tinham começado, experimentar algo mais sério.

Lúcio sempre tinha se considerado uma pessoa romântica. Ele sempre tinha gostado da ideia de trocar presentes no dia dos namorados, passear de mãos dadas, encontros que envolvessem olhar as estrelas ou jantar em algum lugar especial. A ideia de um relacionamento nunca o assustara na vida, por mais que sempre parecesse estar ocupado demais viajando pelo mundo com sua música e as missões da Overwatch para sequer considerar a possibilidade de permanecer com alguém.

Aquela possibilidade deveria parecer encantadora. No entanto ele sentiu a bile subir a garganta, horrorizado com simples palavras na tela do celular. Os dedos dele passaram rapidamente pela tela do celular e sem hesitação nenhuma ele deu a resposta.

_> >Desculpe, não tenho interesse no momento._

E Lúcio sabia que, com aquela pessoa em especial, ele nunca teria. Qualquer ideia sobre ter um relacionamento normal tinha desaparecido há muito tempo da mente dele. Porque agora Lúcio sabia que ele estava muito longe de ser normal. Ele achava que um relacionamento normal não envolveria as mãos do parceiro no pescoço dele, a adrenalina das situações inesperadas, o perigo constante. O delicioso medo.

Aquela risada de vilão tão típica do ceifador tirou Lúcio de seus pensamentos quando Reaper se inclinou para observar a tela do celular. Pelas cores que Lúcio conseguia ver naquele momento ele sabia que o mais velho estava satisfeito, se divertindo com toda a situação. O rosto do moreno adquiriu um tom avermelhado. Não devia ser tão fácil desvendar o humor daquele terrorista mascarado, mesmo com aquelas cores que flutuavam na visão dele.

— Qual é a graça, Reaper?  
— Você, sapo. Você e seu masoquismo. Seu desejo pelo perigo… Ou eu deveria chamar isso de falta de instinto de autopreservação? É como a Bela que escolheu permanecer no castelo da Fera.

O músico ficou em silêncio por instantes. Não era que não conseguisse realmente pensar em nada para responder ao mais velho, apenas não tinha certeza se valia a pena discutir aquela questão. Seria como tentar se revirar em uma teia de aranha, Lúcio tinha certeza que acabaria ainda mais preso do que antes. Se render seria mais fácil.

Ele baixou a cabeça, encarando as próprias mãos, sem saber o que pensar daquela situação. Se sentia estranhamente derrotado, como se tivesse desistido de alguma coisa, embora sem saber exatamente o porque. Mas não estava realmente infeliz... Apenas confuso. Sem saber no que estava se metendo.

_“É... Pensando bem, eu sei EM QUEM eu estou me metendo.”_

O pensamento pareceu tão natural que os olhos dele não puderam evitar erguer-se um pouco em direção ao quadril do maior. Lúcio não soube quanto tempo ficou encarando o outro daquele jeito, um pouco perdido em pensamentos e recordações, mas quando percebeu a máscara indiferente de Reaper o encarava intensamente, os braços do mascarado cruzados em frente ao peito, o quadril um pouco jogado para o lado direito.

— Está começando a escorrer baba, sapo.

Havia alguma coisa diferente na voz do terrorista dessa vez. Não era apenas sarcasmo, isso tinha uma coloração diferente na visão de Lúcio. Ele tinha quase certeza, pelo tom que o maior escolhera, que Reaper estava se divertindo ao ser o centro das atenções naquele momento. E Lúcio não podia realmente culpá-lo; quem não gostaria de se sentir tão desejado?

E pela primeira vez passou pela cabeça do músico quão raro devia ser aquilo. Reaper certamente não era do tipo de pessoa que tinha encontros casuais, não podia simplesmente sair para se divertir, conhecer alguém em um bar e levar para casa. Não quando ele provavelmente não podia andar por ai sem a máscara, correndo o risco de assustar as pessoas com o que quer que existia por baixo do visual de ceifador.

Lúcio tinha muita curiosidade quanto ao que aquilo tudo escondia, o desejo sincero de descobrir, mas ao mesmo tempo imaginava que Reaper não tivesse nenhuma intenção de se revelar pra ele. A situação em Gibraltar não seria rara... E ele não temia isso.

Algo na postura do mascarado parecia mudar naqueles instantes de silêncio. Os ombros largos pareciam menos tensos, a rigidez desaparecendo aos poucos. Lúcio poderia arriscar dizer que o ceifador estava se sentindo _à vontade_ naquele momento. Era uma visão interessante.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo o músico esticou as duas mãos e envolveu a cintura do maior, lentamente puxando-o em direção a si, até que conseguisse trazê-lo para o colo. O mercenário ficou imediatamente tenso, surpreso com o gesto, mas acabou por aceitar, vendo-se logo acomodado junto ao brasileiro.

Ele não era nada leve, o peso sendo puro músculo. Uma solidez agradável de segurar e o músico não pensou muito antes de envolver a cintura firme daquele homem, tentado a descer um pouco mais e se aventurar naquele quadril que tanto lhe chamava a atenção.

— Para alguém tão expressivo você fala pouco...

— Talvez você tenha o dom de me deixar sem palavras? Normalmente me deixa tão apavorado que é bem difícil pensar no que falar. Sempre parece que vou terminar com uma bala enfiada na testa.

Não era nenhuma mentira afinal. Era muito difícil saber quando podia estar escolhendo as palavras erradas ou tocando um território mais sensível que pudesse servir de gatilho para o que havia de pior no mascarado. Mas Lúcio imaginava que tivesse acabado de cruzar uma linha, porque logo sentiu como uma das armas frias do ceifador lhe pressionava a têmpora direita.

— Mas é o medo que atrai você. A possibilidade...

Foi a única resposta que Reaper deu, enquanto o rosto se inclinava um pouco para o lado. Mesmo sem poder ver os olhos dele Lúcio tinha certeza que o maior estava prestando muita atenção nele, ele perceberia qualquer movimento mínimo, e teria a confirmação que queria. Lúcio estava assustado.

Mas não ia fazer absolutamente nada para correr daquele medo. Precisava daquilo. Sentir o sangue correr mais rápido, quente, mas direcionado a todos os lugares errados enquanto os instintos de luta e fuga pareciam em conflito, gritando para que fizesse alguma coisa... E o peso de Reaper acima dele sendo o suficiente para mantê-lo parado no lugar. A agradável pressão na virilha quando o mascarado deixou parte do peso pressioná-lo ainda mais, um movimento firme do quadril arrancando um gemido do músico, os lábios se entreabrindo.

A espingarda infernal desceu devagar, como se acariciasse o rosto de Lúcio com paciência, deixando um rastro frio e invisível, até chegar aos lábios. Os olhos dele se abriram um pouco mais em surpresa quando o metal frio abriu espaço entre os lábios dele, entrando devagar, forçando-o a abrir mais a boca para acomodar a arma, grossa o bastante para fazer o maxilar dele quase protestar com o esforço.

O som da arma sendo destravada fez o coração de Lúcio pular. Ele sabia que aquela arma deveria estar carregada; de onde quer que o ceifador as tirasse elas sempre apareciam completamente carregadas, aquela ali não seria diferente. Aquele tiro o mataria rápido, não teria um segundo sequer pra processar o ocorrido, e não seria uma cena bonita. Não com o tipo de arma e munição que Reaper usava.

Lúcio tinha esquecido de respirar e a única coisa que o fez relembrar que precisava fazê-lo foi o protesto dos pulmões, que pareciam arder enquanto tentavam buscar o tão necessário oxigênio.

— ...A possibilidade de acabar morto. Você corteja a morte. E ela o envolve.

Muito lentamente a espingarda foi adentrando mais a boca dele, indo até onde era possível sem fazê-lo sem engasgar, para em seguida recuar, quase abandonando a boca do músico... Para ser colocada novamente, um pouco mais rápido. O ritmo deixava óbvio o que Reaper queria simular com aquilo e Lúcio fechou um pouco mais os lábios.

A língua tocou a superfície gélida e metálica, sentindo o sabor que nada tinha de agradável, abrigando melhor a arma em sua boca, convidando-a, alimentando sua própria mente. Era impossível não tentar imaginar como seria ter outra coisa na boca, do mesmo jeito que Reaper certamente imaginava como seria estar envolto naquele calor, aquela _vida_.

Lúcio ergueu um pouco o quadril, as mãos na cintura do mercenário o mantendo no lugar para garantir a pressão de sua excitação contra aquelas nádegas perfeitas, aliviar um pouco a necessidade, enquanto a boca trabalhava. Reaper nem precisava mais mover a arma, Lúcio é que movia a cabeça, tentando envolver tanto da espingarda quanto sua boca aguentava, espalhando saliva conforme se movia mais rápido. Com mais vontade.

O Ceifador observava com certo fascínio a cena que se desenrolava diante dele. Ele não tinha dúvidas que Lúcio tinha medo, podia sentir isso emanando dele, mas aquela excitação toda diante do perigo era algo ainda mais interessante do que o medo. Ele deveria apertar o gatilho e acabar com toda aquela brincadeira de gato e rato. Livrar a Overwatch de um de seus melhores agentes, alguém com uma habilidade de cura única. Insubstituível.

Mas ele não apertou o gatilho. Qualquer vontade de fazê-lo desapareceu tão logo sentiu o músico estremecer abaixo de si, o gemido final abafado pela arma, os olhos revirando naquele momento de doce prazer. O ceifador sentiu-se latejar na calça, seu próprio desejando apagando um pouco a dor constante, fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco mais _vivo_. Lúcio o fazia se sentir vivo.

A arma foi removida muito lentamente da boca do mais novo, deixando Lúcio respirar por alguns momentos, se recuperar daquele estranho momento que tinham compartilhado. A Morte não se moveu, paciente.


	9. Just how I like it

As mãos do músico passaram pela cintura do mascarado lentamente, uma carícia sem nenhuma intenção específica, talvez só quisesse ter certeza de que aquilo que estava acontecendo era real. Toda a situação parecia ridiculamente irreal: ele, um agente da nova Overwatch, sentado com um terrorista procurado, inimigo jurado da Overwatch, como se não fosse nada demais. Como se fosse comum que passasse o tempo tão pacificamente com um mercenário à serviço da Talon.

Reaper se moveu devagar, o olhar parecendo atraído para as folhas espalhadas ali perto. Uma das mãos esticando-se para segurar uma folha com cuidado, evitando danificá-la com as garras, trazendo mais perto para ler. Português não era exatamente um idioma que ele conhecesse muito bem, mas conhecia algumas palavras. O suficiente para ter alguma noção de qual era o contexto ali.

— Música nova?   
— É... — O músico sentiu imediatamente o rosto adquirir uma coloração avermelhada. — Venho prometendo um álbum novo faz algum tempo...

Reaper permaneceu em silêncio algum tempo, continuando a encarar as letras de música por mais algum tempo, como se pensasse no que deveria fazer. Por fim ele tomou uma decisão, erguendo-se do colo do brasileiro com agilidade, a máscara sempre voltada na direção do rosto de Lúcio.

— Quero ouvi-la.

Lúcio não poderia ficar mais surpreso com o pedido – ordem, talvez? -, mas ele nada disse, apenas assentiu rapidamente e levantou para pegar seu equipamento. Não tinha todas as músicas completas ainda, precisava repassar algumas coisas, fazer alterações até se sentir satisfeito, porém o que tinha devia servir para o momento.

Não demorou muito para que tivesse o equipamento pronto, sintonizando para começar a tocar. As melodias de Lúcio costumavam ser animadas, tomadas por um senso de positividade contagiante que enchia os corações das pessoas de alegria, mas aquelas eram diferentes. Havia um outro lado de Lúcio sendo transmitido naquelas canções, e embora elas falassem de Medo havia algo mais profundo ali, totalmente oposto ao sentimento de hesitação que seria esperado. Também havia algo de sedutor em alguns trechos, palavras que evocavam desejos sombrios.

Reaper podia não entender por completo o que aquelas palavras significavam, mas podia sentir na melodia aquilo que o músico queria transmitir. Não tinha a habilidade única de Lúcio de ver as cores de cada som e relacionar isso a sentimentos, mas não parecia necessário naquela hora. Podia entender muito bem de onde tinha toda aquela inspiração, o que tinha mudado. O que Lúcio estava prestes a transmitir ao mundo com aquelas músicas.

E por trás da máscara o ceifador sorriu de canto, repleto de uma satisfação quase maldosa. Aquele novo álbum seria uma boa forma de ter as recordações bem vívidas de tudo o que fizera com Lúcio. Porque Reaper sabia muito bem que havia quebrado o músico de inicio, apenas para libertá-lo, deixá-lo experimentar sensações que jamais pensara conhecer. Essa era a parte mais divertida de tudo aquilo.

Reaper gostava de deixar marcas profundas e bem visíveis, ser lembrado e ter seu trabalho reconhecido, mesmo que não fosse do tipo que ganhava uma estátua por feitos heróicos. Lúcio estava marcado e logo o mundo inteiro saberia disso através daquelas músicas. Eles veriam um lado do brasileiro que apenas o ceifador despertara. Elas ansiariam por conhecer mais dele, mas seria o ceifador a brincar com a alma confusa de Lúcio. Porque seria ele dentro da mente do músico, o arquiteto da mente dele. Ia quebrar e reconstruir a sua vontade. Gabriel Reyes tomava o controle daquilo que desejava.

Lúcio já era dele. Os acontecimentos mais recentes apenas tornavam esse fato ainda mais óbvio, mas ele não tinha certeza se o sapo já tinha percebido o quanto tinha descido para a escuridão. Ele achava que não, pela forma tranquila e animada com a qual o brasileiro tocava aquela música particularmente diferente. Uma batida sensual que fez o ceifador se arrepiar por um instante. Mesmo sem entender muito da letra ele tinha quase certeza de que momento havia inspirado aquela música.

O ceifador perdeu-se em pensamentos, recordações daquilo que fizeram na escuridão, o calor do corpo tão vivo de Lúcio abaixo do dele, a sensação de estar _ vivo _ novamente. A música parou em algum momento, Reaper nem percebeu, perdido em sua mente até sentir a aproximação do músico. A forma como as mãos dele tocaram seu pescoço por baixo do capuz escuro, trazendo-o um pouco mais pra perto, pra baixo, até que Lúcio pudesse encostar os lábios contra a superfície fria da máscara branca.

A coruja indiferente da morte permaneceu inalterada, mas por baixo Reaper hesitava, sem saber o que deveria sentir com o gesto que parecia tão carinhoso. Não era uma coisa ruim, ele apenas não tinha certeza se era seguro se deixar divagar e baixar a guarda daquele jeito. Teria sido fácil para Lúcio livrá-lo da máscara naquele exato momento, descobrir o que a escuridão ocultava, no entanto ele não fez nada que indicasse que sequer tentaria fazer tal coisa.

Lúcio preferia beijar a máscara fria, deixar a marca quente de sua boca na área, antes de deixar as mãos irem descendo, tocando aqueles ombros tão fortes. Em nenhum momento o brasileiro tinha esquecido do que Reaper era capaz: o terrorista não precisava de armas para matá-lo, só a força daquele corpo não-morto era mais que suficiente para despedaçá-lo, e ainda assim isso o tornava mais atraente.

Em especial aquelas coxas, entre as quais o músico se encaixava vagarosamente, experimentando a força delas. Tinha quase certeza que o aperto certo delas poderia esmagá-lo até a morte, mesmo assim queria mergulhar nelas. As mãos de Lúcio só pararam quando chegaram as nádegas do ceifador, fechando-se ali com firmeza, desejo.

Reaper quase pulou no lugar, fosse por achar o gesto inesperado ou por ser tomado pelo desejo, mas ele não fez nada para escapar daquele agarre. Por uma vez o ceifador é que estava aprisionado pelo músico, mas Lúcio não precisava de força nenhuma para segurá-lo. Não precisava de ameaças ou medo.

— Ainda não me disse o que achou das músicas.   
— Não as entendo. — Direto, quase insensível, mas de uma sinceridade inegável. — De que adiantaria a minha opinião?   
— Sabe qual é a melhor coisa sobre músicas, Reaper? — O brasileiro não esperou realmente uma resposta, preferiu encostar-se por completo ao corpo maior, sentir o estranho frio que ele emanava, enquanto ele ainda permitisse. — É uma linguagem universal. Não é preciso entender pra sentir o que alguém quis transmitir.    
— Melodias podem ser enganosas. Assim como as pessoas…

Havia amargura naquelas palavras e Lúcio sentiu o peito doer por um instante, enquanto a visão se enchia com cores diferentes. Não era a primeira vez que as percebia ao interagir com Reaper, apenas não era um sentimento que ele apreciasse perceber nas palavras dos outros. Havia muita dor no que ele dizia, uma mágoa da qual ele parecia incapaz de se livrar. Lúcio lamentava por não poder ajudar com isso.

Ele queria poder curar de alguma forma aquelas feridas tão profundas que percebia no moreno. Colocar um pouco de luz naquela escuridão toda. O músico não percebeu exatamente em que momento se viu abraçando tão forte o maior, não pensou no porquê de Reaper aceitar aquilo tudo. O ceifador estava faminto pelo contato, o calor… Mas tamanho carinho era um incômodo. Roçar-se contra o corpo dele e sentir o volume despontar entre as pernas do brasileiro era a melhor forma de mudar o foco da situação. Preferia aquele calor.

As luzes foram diminuindo até apagar por completo, como se ele pudesse chamar a própria escuridão, o frio. Sentiu Lúcio tremer por um momento, o medo aparecendo. Aquilo era mais o que queria… E ele certamente queria mais.


	10. I feel alive

Lúcio se deixou envolver pela escuridão. Não tinha a menor noção do que acontecia ao redor, onde estava exatamente, e os olhos pareciam incapazes de se adaptar a aquela escuridão não natural, e embora isso fosse assustador também parecia servir como um tempero extra.

O medo a e escuridão também pareciam libertadores naquela hora. Permitiam que Lúcio pudesse tocar a pele fria do corpo do homem mais velho, sentir a pele dele colada a sua, traçar antigas cicatrizes com as pontas dos dedos e tentar descobrir que aparência ele realmente teria. Não que fizesse diferença, senti-lo daquela maneira era mais do que poderia ter imaginado.

Um suspiro deixou os lábios do músico ao sentir como o corpo maior ia abrigando-o lentamente, acolhendo-o com gula, aprisionando-o de uma forma deliciosamente dolorosa. Uma daquelas mãos com garras de metal fechou-se no pescoço do músico, negando-lhe o ar pouco a pouco, mas o que realmente pareceu fazer desaparecer completamente o oxigênio dos pulmões de Lúcio foi algo diferente.

A fria sensação dos lábios dele tocando os seus, o sutil choque entre as temperaturas tão diferentes, aquela língua ávida que exigia passagem e explorava o interior da boca de Lúcio como se pudesse matar a sede com a saliva que compartilhavam. Havia fome naquele beijo, na forma como ele mordiscava o lábio inferior de Lúcio, puxando a pele devagar, machucando um pouco no processo. Uma leve dor que se juntava ao prazer de todas as outras sensações.

Lúcio entreabriu os lábios ao sentir os pulmões se contraindo, o corpo desesperado por oxigênio, a cabeça ficando leve quando sentiu o aperto desaparecer de seu pescoço, permitindo-o voltar a respirar novamente. Respirou com um toque de desespero e mal havia recobrado a capacidade de raciocinar quando esta lhe foi arrancada pelo movimento dos quadris do mercenário.

Um movimento lento e profundo, acolhendo-o e apertando por completo, fazendo Lúcio gemer deliciado com o contato. As duas mãos foram automaticamente a cintura do mais velho, apertando-o como se temesse que a qualquer instante o corpo cadavericamente frio se dissolvesse em fumaça e o deixasse sozinho, ou se revelasse apenas mais um sonho delicioso. Mas era real.

Cada vez que aquelas coxas fortes faziam o corpo musculoso subir e descer por cima do músico era real, cada vez que Lúcio podia sentir-se aprisionado naquele semi-calor do interior do corpo do ceifador, era tudo real. Um prazer tão real que ele não podia evitar desejar mais, deixando-se levar pelos desejos crescentes do corpo.

Em algum momento Lúcio se viu usando toda a força que possuía para mover os corpos de ambos na cama, forçando o ceifador a ficar por baixo, acomodando-se novamente entre as coxas grossas e se deixando adentrá-lo por completo. Sentir Reaper estremecer abaixo dele e gemer com aquela voz rouca e etérea. Esquentar e pulsar, jogar o quadril contra ele para pedir mais.

Lúcio mergulhou sem hesitar naquele calor, investindo com uma força que não vinha apenas do desejo que sentia, mas da percepção de que Reaper queria aquilo também. Pela forma como o corpo dele reagia parecia que _precisava_ daqueles estímulos, do prazer que pudesse oferecer. Um gemido longo foi inevitável ao sentir como as duas mãos com garras metálicas agarravam-se aos ombros do músico, mantendo-o perto em um abraço quase doloroso.

As marcas permaneceriam como uma doce recordação daquele momento; recordações de quando coisas como Talon ou Overwatch deixavam de existir, para ficar apenas duas pessoas que precisavam das sensações viciantes que se formavam com a união de seus corpos.

Uma das mãos de Lúcio buscou pelo membro rígido do mais velho em meio a escuridão, fechando-se neste com algum cuidado, apertando apenas o necessário para ser agradável, mas o ritmo seguia o mesmo dos movimentos de seu quadril. Algo firme, forte, errático. Naturalmente guiado por desejo.

E ele pôde sentir perfeitamente o momento em que Reaper arqueou e estremeceu, tocado naquele ponto que gerou sensações tão intensas que por um instante o mercenário realmente sentiu o coração bater dentro do peito com intensidade e todas as dores que atormentavam seus dias cederem momentaneamente.

Tudo isso só tornou mais intenso o momento em que Lúcio se sentiu dolorosamente apertado, arrastado para o abismo do prazer junto ao maior, e ele sorriu com satisfação enquanto sentia-se enfraquecer após o clímax, o corpo todo cobrindo o de Reaper quando se viu completamente sem forças. Cansado demais pra se mover, cansado demais pra pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a sensação de estar junto a ele.

Lúcio já sabia que nunca encontraria aquelas sensações em nenhum outro lugar. O que deveria ser preocupante, porque claramente estava viciado naquilo tudo, e faria quase qualquer coisa para obter uma dose regular. Estava condenado. Tinha vendido a alma no momento em que tinha se deixado tocar pelo mercenário pela primeira vez.

_“Isso daria uma música legal.”_

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento racional que o brasileiro teve, alguns minutos depois, quando uma parte daquela deliciosa exaustão começava a desaparecer. Ele abriu os olhos, que não soube exatamente em que momento tinha fechado, e piscou algumas vezes para se habituar a luminosidade. Toda aquela escuridão não natural havia desaparecido.

E a primeira coisa que Lúcio fez ao perceber isso conscientemente foi virar o rosto para o lado, evitando ver o que estava completamente exposto diante dele. Era preferível enterrar o rosto no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço do maior do que cair na tentação de ver o rosto dele naquela hora.

Sentir o cheiro dele. Cinzas, suor e alguma coisa mais. Algo doce, de uma forma um pouco enjoativa, como flores murchas esquecidas em um vaso. O cheiro da morte. Parecia adequado.

Lúcio achou que o mercenário iria se mover. Protestar diante da intimidade ou afastá-lo, talvez forçá-lo de volta a escuridão para que não pudesse ver nada, mas Reaper não se moveu por mais alguns minutos. Ele escolheu aproveitar um pouco mais daquele momento em que não percebia a intensidade da dor que o consumia dia após dia. Aquilo era melhor do que consumir uma nova remessa de almas.

Talvez porque não estivesse curando apenas seu corpo dolorido, mas sua alma atormentada também. Por um curto período de tempo havia luz. Reaper tinha vivido tempo demais na escuridão.

E por isso ele se deixou aproveitar aquele momento. Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo ele retirou uma das luvas de garras metálicas, experimentando tocar a cabeça do mais novo em uma carícia quase tímida. Nunca tinha sido alguém de trocar carinhos, nunca sequer tivera tempo, e com o tipo de vida que levava quando ainda era Gabriel Reyes ele raramente tinha tempo para se dedicar a qualquer tipo de relação mais íntima. Tudo isso acabara por deixá-lo faminto por contato humano.

Mas relacionamentos humanos eram coisas complicadas.

Lúcio, aparentemente, não era. Ele não fazia perguntas e não pedia nada. O que quer que o músico pensasse daqueles encontros cada vez mais frequentes era um verdadeiro mistério e Reaper não tinha problema com isso. Sentar e conversar sobre algo tão ridículo é que seria um problema, uma dor de cabeça completamente desnecessária.

Seria melhor se continuassem daquele jeito. Paz e silêncio, o calor dos corpos ainda unidos e a estranha paz. Que tivessem aquilo pelo tempo que aquilo durasse... O que quer que fosse aquilo.

Quando chegou a hora de partir Reaper não disse nenhuma palavra. Sem gargalhada sarcástica ou frase de efeito, a morte simplesmente se dissolveu em uma fumaça escura e voltou a aparecer afastado da cama, devidamente vestido, recolocando a máscara como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Lúcio não se moveu muito, apenas apoiando um dos cotovelos na cama ao se erguer um pouco para olhá-lo. Nenhuma modéstia, sem timidez ao revelar por completo o corpo, com todas as suas imperfeições.

Reaper o observou por um momento, guardando na memória a imagem, e então deu um passo em direção a janela entreaberta, desaparecendo em sua forma de fumaça por ali, sem deixar nenhum vestígio de sua presença. Nem mesmo o celular antigo. Lúcio quase poderia acreditar que nada daquilo tinha sido verdade, se não pudesse sentir ainda o cheiro adocicado do outro em sua roupa de cama, seu corpo.

Reaper tinha deixado suas marcas invisíveis.


	11. Death Blossom is ready

— Nossa, Lúcio! Isso é...

Hana Song parecia completamente sem palavras naquele momento. Estavam em um transporte da Overwatch em direção a mais uma missão e os dois tinham aproveitado o tempo para colocar a conversa em dia, o principal assunto sendo o novo álbum recentemente lançado de Lúcio. Hana sempre tinha sido uma grande fã do trabalho dele, a ponto de mesmo os dois sendo amigos terem trocado autógrafos, e é claro que ela tinha recebido uma cópia antes mesmo do lançamento oficial. Ela não parava de ouvir desde então.

— Eu não sei, é intenso? E um pouco pesado. É muito diferente dos seus outros trabalhos. Mais agitado... — Não que as músicas anteriores fossem calmas, elas eram do tipo que faziam as pessoas sentirem uma vontade incontrolável de dançar. Mas aquelas ali eram diferentes. — E eu vi as traduções. Quem é ele?!

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios de Hana ao fazer aquela pergunta. Já tinham conversado o suficiente sobre a orientação do moreno e alguns dos encontros dele, assim como os interesses de Hana por homens e mulheres, para que aquele tipo de conversa parecesse natural entre os dois. Mas foi a primeira vez que Hana viu o rosto do amigo adquirir uma coloração avermelhada e ele parecer não saber exatamente como responder.

— É só um cara... — O olhar incrédulo dela fez Lúcio sentir como se o estômago afundasse. Não gostava de mentir na cara dela. — Não é nada demais.

— Sei. Um cara com quem você parece gostar muito de transar. — Lúcio achou incrivel a seriedade com a qual a coreana pronunciou essas palavras, um conhecimento baseado apenas nas letras de suas músicas. — Seu _edgelord_ pelo menos tem um nome?

Ele tinha um nome, é claro. E Lúcio sabia muito bem qual era, embora não tivesse certeza se Hana saberia ligar o nome à pessoa. Esperava que não. O músico estava contando com o fato de não ter deixado nenhum rastro óbvio para que as pessoas descobrissem o que estava acontecendo com sua vida. Aqueles encontros iam permanecer um mistério até o dia em que o ceifador realmente decidisse levar a alma de  Lúcio.

Embora o músico duvidasse que esse dia realmente chegasse. Talvez ele estivesse muito confiante sobre isso.

— Gabriel. — Respondeu em uma voz muito baixa, um sussurro que pareceu mais para si do que para a amiga. Parecia estranho dizer aquele  nome em voz alta, ligá-lo a aquela pessoa. Hana continuou olhando-o, esperando, o que o forçou a repetir em uma voz mais audível. — O nome dele é Gabriel.

Não era exatamente um nome incomum e Lúcio acabou por pronunciá-lo do jeito que o faria em português, por costume. Isso apenas fez Hana considerar que o músico havia conhecido alguém em seu próprio país, para variar um pouco. Ela sorriu com certa satisfação, como se saber aquele nome a deixasse mais próxima de descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre a paixão misteriosa do amigo. Não demorou nada para que ela abrisse a tela holografica já conectada a internet.

— Sobrenome? Eu quero ver o facebook desse cara. Mereço algumas fotos.

Internamente Lúcio quase riu do ridiculo da situação. Aquele parecia bem o tipo de coisa que Hana faria, bisbilhotar um pouco a vida de alguém, ter certeza de que Lúcio não estava se metendo em problemas, que não ia se magoar. Porque ele já tinha saído com alguns idiotas e se machucado bastante, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse demonstrado muito isso. Mas dessa vez não havia perfil virtual para que ela olhasse. Sem fotos a julgar ou aparência a elogiar.

— Ele não gosta muito dessas coisas. Não tem facebook, twitter... Nada.  
 — Como não? Em que século esse cara vive? Hoje em dia a gente já nasce com um twitter pronto!

Era um exagero, claro, e ela parecia um pouco triste por não ter mais informações sobre aquela pessoa, o que fez Lúcio sorrir de uma maneira quase triste para ela. Era difícil ter que ocultar a verdade dela daquele jeito. Fazia o coração dele doer. Mas era o único jeito, porque ele sabia que ela enlouqueceria se soubesse que ele estava se encontrando há meses com um dos mais perigosos mercenários da Talon.

Se soubesse que escrevera palavras tão afeiçoadas para um homem que vivia para tirar vidas de agentes da Overwatch e que mais de uma vez o deixara no limiar entre a vida e a morte, mas escolheu deixá-lo vivo. Escolheu deixá-lo acorrentado pelos resquícios de um prazer indescritível no qual o músico tinha se viciado completamente. Só de pensar naquelas noites na escuridão Lúcio sentia um arrepio, uma mão tocando o próprio pescoço por um momento.

Relembrando o toque frio daquelas mãos fortes. Mãos que em mais de uma oportunidade tinham abandonado as luvas, embora Lúcio ainda estivesse cheio de marcas causadas pelas garras metálicas das mesmas. Ele sempre tinha gostado daquelas garras afinal.

A distração do músico não passou despercebida para Hana, que deu uma risadinha ao perceber como ele tinha se perdido muito fácil em lembranças. Se divertia com a cena.

— É melhor fechar a boca Lúcio, você está quase começando a babar.

_"Está escorrendo baba, sapo."_

A recordação das palavras pronunciadas por aquela voz sombria veio de forma imediata, deixando Lúcio um pouco desconcertado. Talvez existisse certa veracidade em muitas das coisas que o mercenário tinha dito ao longo dos meses. Mas o músico sabia que estava condenado. Tinha aceitado esse destino.

Então Lúcio apenas sorriu de forma sem graça para a amiga e tentou não pensar naquilo. Deixou-a tagarelar um pouco sobre como gostaria de conhecê-lo um dia e o fez prometer que da próxima vez teria pelo menos uma foto dele para mostrar - uma promessa que foi dolorosa de fazer porque Lúcio sabia que jamais poderia mostrar a ela uma foto. Não só por quem era, mas porque ele mesmo jamais pudera ver o que havia debaixo da máscara e das roupas coladas.

Mesmo que Reaper tivesse ficado tão vulnerável junto a ele, longe da escuridão que normalmente trazia consigo, Lúcio não tinha ousado olhar. Não por temer a aparência do outro homem, mas porque achava que a decisão de se revelar por completo era do outro. Se ele odiava a aparência que tinha, se não queria que ninguém visse, não seria Lúcio a bisbilhotar. Não arriscaria destruir a confiança que o outro tinha colocado nele.

A voz de Athena anunciou que estavam chegando ao destino. Era a hora em que todas as conversas triviais eram esquecidas, Hana e Lúcio adquirindo expressões mais sérias enquanto conferiam mais uma vez se todo o equipamento que trouxeram estava pronto. Tão logo tocassem o chão Hana poderia entrar no meka e a missão começaria.

 **______________________________** **♠** **_____________________________**

Enfrentar agentes da Talon nunca era uma tarefa fácil. Eles eram homens bem armados e bem treinados para quase todo tipo de combate; eram o tipo de coisa que Jesse McCree saberia enfrentar por conhecer as técnicas de combate de tantos anos atrás. Lúcio não sabia. Ele podia se considerar um lutador da liberdade, mas no fundo ele não sabia tanto sobre batalhas. Ele nunca tinha sido treinado adequadamente para lidar com as situações em campo. Ele _improvisava_. Na maioria das vezes dava certo, mas naquela ocasião em especial tinha acontecido coisas demais ao mesmo tempo.

A explosão causada pelo meka de Hana tinha ajudado a limpar a área, mas alguns agentes da Talon tinham conseguido se esconder, sobrevivendo a explosão. Quando eles passaram a revidar com tiros não demorou muito para uma bala atingisse uma das próteses de Lúcio, danificando os sistemas, forçando a arrastar a perna agora inutilizada enquanto buscava um lugar para se esconder. Estava indefeso e perigosamente perto de um dos inimigos que se aproximava com um propósito óbvio.

Não era daquele jeito que Lúcio gostaria de morrer. Ele não achava que tinha forças para fazer muita coisa naquele momento e sentiu logo o aperto na garganta, as lágrimas quentes em seu rosto. Não deveria ser daquele jeito. Perto demais. O cano da arma daquele homem apontado entre os olhos de Lúcio, a frieza do metal contra a pele quente do músico.

— LÚCIO!

A voz de Hana o chamou e embora estivesse há apenas alguns metros de distância parecia vir de muito mais longe. A pistola dela tinha se perdido em algum momento com a explosão do meka, ela era pequena e não era particularmente rápida ou habilidosa em combate corpo a corpo, estava tão ou mais indefesa do que ele. E mesmo assim ela tentou correr na direção dele na esperança de ajudá-lo.

Apenas pra parar no meio do caminho, um grito de horror preso na garganta. Lúcio ergueu o olhar e viu como em câmera lenta todo o mundo parecia se tingir de vermelho, o peso da presença opressora da morte sendo o suficiente para imobilizar os dois jovens agentes por um instante que pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade. Nenhum dos dois respirou durante aquele momento, o próprio tempo parecia ter congelado, estendendo indefinidamente os segundos.

Por um momento só existiu escuridão na frente de Lúcio. Uma forma massiva e negra, um gemido de dor baixo diante do disparo que deveria ter acertado Lúcio, mas tinha sido absorvido por um outro alvo. E então Lúcio estremeceu, os olhos completamente abertos, a respiração retornando de forma irregular ao ver os pedaços de carne e sangue se espalhando a seu redor, tingindo seu rosto de vermelho, assim como a área ao redor dele. Mas ele estava vivo. Intacto.

Reaper tinha se materializado entre ele e a arma, tinha recebido aquele tiro sem hesitar. E logo o corpo daquele homem estava preso nas garras afiadas, o cheiro da pólvora no ar, e o corpo sem vida do agente da Talon foi jogado para o lado como se não passasse de um boneco de pano. Executado.

O ceifador estava habituado demais a matar pra se importar com uma vida a mais ou a menos sendo ceifada, mas também parecia habituado demais a sentir dor para se importar com a bala ainda em seu corpo. Ele se virou devagar, a máscara indiferente voltada na direção do músico quando ele se abaixou, contemplando o estrago feito na prótese metálica do músico. Nada que ele mesmo pudesse consertar, não ali, sem os equipamentos corretos.

— Vou limpar a área. Pegue a sua amiguinha e saia daqui, nem que tenha que se arrastar de volta ao transporte da Overwatch. — Não era uma sugestão, era uma ordem, e Lúcio se viu assentindo devagar. — Sapo...

Ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas hesitou. A máscara branca se erguendo novamente, contemplando Hana Song, que tinha permanecido paralisada, incerta sobre o que fazer naquela hora. Incapaz de entender aquilo que seus olhos estavam vendo. Ela tinha visto a morte no campo de batalha mais de uma vez e o que ele deixava para trás era apenas um rastro de morte e destruição, algo que ela nunca tinha entendido como havia sobrevivido. Sorte, era o que ela costumava achar.

Mas aquilo que ela presenciava era muito mais do que mera sorte. Sorte não fazia um terrorista entrar na frente de alguém para receber uma bala. A morte tinha presenteado Lúcio com a chance de permanecer vivo. Não pela primeira vez.

Lúcio tinha sobrevivido há mais de uma missão em que havia encontrado aquele homem, Hana sabia disso, e embora o amigo sempre tivesse alegado não saber como exatamente tinha sobrevivido ou porque o ceifador o deixara retornar intacto ela estava vendo que a realidade era bem diferente. Reaper escolhera deixá-lo vivo em cada encontro que tiveram, mesmo aqueles que Lúcio provavelmente não tinha reportado para a Overwatch.

Hana podia praticamente ouvir uma das novas músicas de Lúcio tocando dentro da cabeça dela. Aquele refrão que a fizera questionar exatamente o que passava na cabeça de Lúcio ao compor o novo álbum... Agora ela sentia que entendia.

♫ Estou debaixo da sua pele  
Como o demônio no interior  
Você nunca saberá o que o atingiu  
Eu tentei ser o amante dos seus pesadelos ♫

— Vá. Agora.

Era uma ordem, a voz rouca do ceifador arrancando Hana de seus pensamentos, lembrando-a de correr até Lúcio para ajudá-lo a se levantar, a tempo de ver uma das mãos de garras metálicas tocar o rosto do músico em uma carícia suave, antes do ceifador se levantar e dar as costas aos dois, as espingardas infernais em mãos uma vez mais. Ele realmente tinha intenção de limpar a área; ninguém sobreviveria para contar o que haviam visto.

A missão seria um sucesso para a Overwatch. Mas talvez nunca pudessem contar a ninguém que não fora a explosão do meka de Hana a acabar com aqueles agentes da Talon.

Podiam ouvir o som alto das espingardas sendo disparadas, os gritos finais dos agentes da Talon, e então o silêncio absoluto da morte. Somente o som dos passos de ambos, a respiração agitada quando tentavam se apressar para sair dali o mais rápido que podiam. Hana ainda não sabia o que pensar daquilo tudo, nem tinha o tempo para isso naquela hora. Só precisava sair daquele lugar que agora cheirava a sangue, pólvora e flores mortas. A morte tinha desabrochado ao redor deles, mas eles estavam vivos.

Porque a Morte cortejava o músico. Ou o oposto? Hana não sabia se era _importante_ saber a diferença.


	12. Watch your back

Hana não falara muito depois que chegaram à base da Overwatch e Lúcio sentia que não podia forçá-la a conversar, dadas as circunstâncias. Ele sabia que aquilo que a amiga tinha presenciado era difícil de engolir, ele mesmo precisava de um tempo para processar os acontecimentos que ainda pareciam tão irreais.

Lúcio costumava achar que um dia morreria pelas mãos de Reaper, tinha concluído há muito tempo que um dia ele simplesmente ia se cansar de brincar e o executaria. Talvez o fizesse após o sexo, talvez tivesse sangue frio o bastante para encostar a espingarda na cabeça de Lúcio e puxar o gatilho quando chegasse ao clímax... Parecia o tipo de coisa que Reaper faria. Uma morte romanticamente trágica.

Mas Lúcio começava a perceber que provavelmente não sabia muito sobre como Reaper realmente pensava. Conhecia uma parcela muito pequena da verdadeira personalidade do mercenário, pequenos pontos chave que serviam para descobrir uma coisa: ele não era o monstro que se fazia parecer. O ceifador era uma atuação, seus propósitos eram misteriosos, mas estava longe de ser um vilão.

Ele só queria que as pessoas pensassem que ele era, ocultava os rastros de bondade, as pequenas ações que indicavam que na verdade ele não estava fazendo nada contra a atual Overwatch. Ele tinha motivos diferentes para caçar os agentes, riscá-los de uma lista. Não havia inocentes entre as vítimas do ceifador, Lúcio tinha certeza disso. Só que ele não podia compartilhar esse conhecimento com o mundo sem revelar o que andava fazendo nos últimos meses.

Tampouco achava que Reaper ia gostar que falasse aquele tipo de coisa. Ele tinha uma imagem para manter afinal.

Naquele momento Lúcio estava sentado em um sofá velho na sala comunal, encarando o teto enquanto a cabeça parecia dar voltas e voltas no assunto. Ele não sabia mais o que pensar daquilo tudo, se sentia exausto, e ainda assim a mente parecia incapaz de se calar, permanecendo naquele assunto, em todas as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer depois. Todas as opções pareciam ruins. Mas a pior delas era que Hana contasse a alguém o que havia presenciado.

Ela não tinha dito nada sobre o ocorrido ao preencher o relatório da missão, a verdade escrita naqueles relatórios estava muito distante da realidade. Mas sempre existiria a possibilidade dela não aguentar o peso desse segredo.

Por isso Lúcio não ficou de todo surpreso quando ela se aproximou silenciosamente para se sentar ao lado dele no sofá. Hana colocou as pernas para cima do sofá e abraçou-as, encolhendo-se no espaço que tinha, os olhos no chão por alguns momentos enquanto pensava na melhor forma de começar o assunto. O músico aguardou com paciência, sabendo que não adiantaria de nada apressá-la.

O silêncio se estendeu por vários minutos até que Hana parecesse encontrar o jeito certo de começar o assunto. Ela pegou o celular holográfico e abriu uma certa página, revelando uma foto de um artigo de jornal antigo. Uma foto de um homem de pele morena, barba, cabelo raspado e expressão séria. Um rosto repleto de velhas cicatrizes de batalha, o olhar de alguém que já tinha visto os horrores da guerra contra os ômnicos. A manchete falando sobre os grandes feitos de Gabriel Reyes.

— Mesmo se você tivesse me dito o nome completo eu jamais imaginaria quem era.— Era difícil saber qual era exatamente a emoção na voz de Hana naquele momento, preocupação, decepção, medo? As cores daquilo tudo se misturavam. — Ele já foi um herói, mas agora...

Ela já tinha visto ao vivo o que acontecia com as vítimas de Reaper. Os corpos ressequidos após as almas serem consumidas para mantê-lo inteiro. Uma criatura que precisava absorver a vida dos outros para continuar existindo. Certamente estava muito longe de ser um namorado ideal.

— Ele não é o vilão, Hana.  
— Por quê? — Ela passou para outras notícias, igualmente antigas. A descoberta da Blackwatch, a explosão do quartel general da Overwatch, a morte de Reyes e de Jack Morrison. — Só porque ele não te deixou morrer? Ele pode estar usando você.

A palavra mágica naquela frase era “pode”. Talvez ele estivesse. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse algum tipo de plano de Reaper para manipular Lúcio, fazê-lo acreditar que se o ajudasse estaria fazendo uma coisa boa, mesmo se isso significasse trair a Overwatch e tudo pelo que tinham lutado até ali. Talvez fosse o melhor jeito de obter informações sobre o próximo passo da Overwatch naquela luta eterna contra o mal.

Só que Reaper nunca tinha tentado tirar nenhuma informação dele. Nunca existiram conversas sobre missões ou os outros agentes da atual Overwatch, nenhum indicio de que o mascarado estivesse extraindo informações dele naquele tempo de convivência. Ironicamente o único tipo de informação que o mercenário tinha se dado ao trabalho de extrair de Lúcio era bem mais pessoal, como as conversas naquele antigo celular revelavam.

— Ah, ele está me usando sim, eu não tenho dúvidas disso. Mas não do jeito que você pensa.

Porque Lúcio não se iludia. Ele não achava que Reaper estivesse sentindo por ele qualquer coisa maior que uma atração física. Não se importava muito com os motivos do outro homem para procurá-lo, ficava feliz de recebê-lo, aquecer aquele corpo gelado com seu próprio calor, dar algum conforto a alguém que parecia viver em estado de constante agonia. Curá-lo com sua presença, mesmo que só um pouco.

Talvez Lúcio fosse mesmo muito ingênuo, ou seu coração era bom demais. Talvez tudo isso fossem apenas desculpas para seu próprio masoquismo. A verdade era que o músico não estava se importando com os motivos. Não queria racionalizar a situação, isso parecia complicado demais. O impediria de apreciar aqueles momentos do jeito certo.

— Ai meu Deus.

A coreana fez uma careta cômica e Lúcio precisou se esforçar para não rir daquilo. Ele podia imaginar o tipo de coisa que ela devia estar tentando imaginar para fazer uma cara como aquela. Mas pelo menos a curiosidade era um dos pontos mais positivos de Hana.

—Eu já devia ter aprendido a não me meter na sua vida sexual, mas... Sério? Ele? Como é que isso funciona? Ele consegue te comer sem virar fumaça?  
— Quem disse que ele é que come?

Lúcio quase podia ouvir o distinto som do Windows deixando de funcionar quando Hana o olhou após aquela informação. Ela deve ter ficado quase um minuto parada olhando para ele, incapaz de entender ou imaginar qualquer coisa baseada naquela nova descoberta. Dessa vez ele não pôde se impedir de rir.

O problema era que ao dizer aquilo ele parecia ter deixado o espaço aberto para mais um milhão de perguntas, porque Hana sempre queria saber tudo que pudesse sobre as pessoas com quem ele saía, daquela vez ia ser um pouco pior. Ela queria saber como ele era por baixo da máscara. Ela tinha mil perguntas para as quais Lúcio não tinha respostas. No final ela teve de se contentar com o pouco de informação que ele tinha pra oferecer, e ele com a percepção de que agora compartilhavam um segredo dos mais complicados.

**_______________________________♠______________________________**

Quando Lúcio finalmente voltou para casa foi inevitável sentar-se na cama e encarar a tela holográfica por vários minutos. Os artigos que Hana lhe mostrara não eram nenhuma novidade para Lúcio, ele tinha feito a sua pesquisa, até tinha feito algumas perguntas a Winston e os outros membros mais antigos da Overwatch a respeito de quem tinha sido Gabriel Reyes. As respostas tinham sido diversas, essencialmente amargas. Ele ainda se lembrava do ódio na voz de Reinhardt ao chamar Gabriel de traidor.

Mas Lúcio não tinha certeza de qual era a verdade. A explosão no quartel general teria sido realmente obra de Gabriel Reyes? Lúcio achava que não. Se a reputação do homem era verdade, seus feitos incríveis na guerra e as missões depois da criação da Blackwath, então ele era um ótimo estrategista. Ele poderia ter assassinado Jack Morrison e os outros agentes da Overwatch sem correr o risco de morrer com eles naquela explosão. Estar dentro do quartel general pra morrer com eles parecia uma jogada muito idiota.

Distraidamente um dos dedos do músico passou pela foto na tela holografica. Gabriel Reyes tinha sido um homem bonito, forjado em batalhas, e ele sabia muito bem porque Jack Morrison tinha se tornado o rosto da Overwatch ao invés de Gabriel. E isso não estava relacionado as habilidades de liderança deles.

E era impossível para Lúcio deixar de se perguntar o quanto de Gabriel Reyes ainda existia debaixo da máscara de Reaper. Fechou aquela foto, abrindo uma outra pasta repleta de arquivos, coisas que andara juntando nos ultimos meses. Buscou por uma foto em especial, tirada durante uma festa de Halloween da Overwatch. Gabriel Reyes com a fantasia de cavaleiro sem cabeça, a abóbora debaixo do braço enquanto sorria genuinamente para a câmera. Ele não era sempre um homem sério.

Aquela nem sequer era a única foto do homem sorrindo que Lúcio conseguira desenterrar. Como aquela pessoa tinha se tornado o misterioso ceifador que agora conhecia é que era o verdadeiro mistério ali. Lúcio adoraria saber a resposta, mas ele tinha certeza que Reaper nunca daria uma resposta direta. Essa linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando percebeu o ambiente ligeiramente mais frio, aquelas cores diferentes tomando conta de sua visão. O som da capa arrastando.

— Bisbilhotando, sapo?

Lúcio não se deu ao trabalho de fechar aqueles arquivos. Não se importava que Reaper soubesse que tinha aquelas coisas, que se dera ao trabalho de pesquisar quem era de fato o homem por trás da máscara, mesmo que jamais tentasse ver pessoalmente o que havia ali. Mas ele se levantou da cama rapidamente, se aproximou do homem mais velho e sem dizer nada apenas o envolveu em um abraço apertado.

Naquele momento o corpo daquele homem era de carne e osso. Não importava a origem de suas estranhas habilidades, naquela hora ele estava inteiro, era tão vivo e tão real quanto possível, e Lúcio ficava feliz de poder senti-lo uma vez mais. Saber que mesmo o tiro que o homem levara para protegê-lo não tinha sido suficiente para afetá-lo de verdade. Afinal, como matar alguém que já está morto?

— Não tive a chance de agradecer...

Lúcio não tinha percebido que chorava até ouvir a própria voz, fraca, levemente rouca. Escondeu o rosto contra as roupas pretas do maior e se deixou permanecer daquele jeito por um tempo, incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa ou de soltá-lo. Sentiu como os braços fortes do ceifador o envolviam com lentidão, cuidado. Espantando o medo. Uma situação tão irônica que Lúcio nem se deu ao trabalho de pensar nela.

Talvez Reaper tivesse optado por fazer o mesmo. Ele permaneceu em silêncio naquele abraço, ouvindo o músico soluçar até que finalmente conseguisse parar de chorar. A realidade daquela experiência de quase morte finalmente caira sobre Lúcio. Foi Reaper o primeiro a falar, quando percebeu que Lúcio tinha conseguiro conter as lágrimas, o corpo parando de tremer.

— Faça melhor do que isso. Preciso da sua cura.

Não foi necessário que o mercenário dissesse mais nada. Lúcio se soltou do abaraço o mais rápido que pôde e buscou pelo equipamento que tinha guardado com tanto cuidado. Precisou de poucos minutos para conectar tudo corretamente e configurar para curar com as ondas sonoras, enquanto Reaper se sentava na beirada da cama, paciente.

Lúcio colocou o visor que indicaria se Reaper estava sendo curado ou não e ficou surpreso em ver os símbolos em vermelho na tela. Já tinha visto aquilo em batalha, em companheiros em estado crítico. Eles normalmente não conseguiam se mover, estando a beira da morte, no entanto o ceifador estava andando por ai como se não fosse nada. Era um nível de dor que Lúcio seria incapaz de entender.

Então ele fez a única coisa que podia; aumentou o volume e deixou que a música fizesse o seu trabalho, fechando pouco a pouco os machucados mais recentes do corpo de Reaper, aliviando as dores o tanto que pudesse. Não achava que pudesse realmente salvá-lo daquela existência amaldiçoada, mas faria o que pudesse enquanto estivessem juntos. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do músico ao ouvir um suspiro deixar os lábios do mais velho. Alívio.

Ele estava livre da dor, mesmo que só por um tempo. E o alívio era tão grande, tão inesperado após tanto tempo de sofrimento, que Gabriel começava a se perguntar como conseguira continuar por tanto tempo naquele estado. Morrer de verdade teria sido muito mais fácil. Ele provavelmente teria preferido isso. Mas a morte lhe fora negada, assim como a vida.

— Ouvi seu álbum novo...

Lúcio sentiu-se imediatamente sem graça. Não tinha esperado que um dia acabassem tendo aquele tipo de conversa.


	13. I'm not a psychopath...

— Eu estou mexendo com a sua cabeça, sapo. A pior parte é que você sabe disso, e ainda assim continua permitindo que isso aconteça.

O mercenário se afastou lentamente, andou devagar pelo quarto, os movimentos leves da máscara indicando que pela primeira vez ele realmente olhava o que havia ao redor. Não que tivesse nada de particularmente interessante naquele quarto, ele só precisava de um momento pra não olhar para Lúcio.

— Eu me pergunto o porquê disso. Será que você está tão viciado na adrenalina que não teme mais as consequências? Ou dentro do seu coração há uma inegável atração pela morte? — Não havia romantismo naquelas palavras, era de um tipo diferente de atração que ele falava, e Lúcio se viu olhando para baixo, tentando encontrar a resposta certa. — Você olhou para o frio abismo da morte hoje, ouviu seu chamado doce... Se continuar brincando de herói você vai cair, em breve.

— Brincando de herói? É o que você acha que eu estou fazendo?

Lúcio se lembrava de cada vida que suas ações tinham mudado. Se não tivesse expulsado a Vishkar de seu país a situação no Rio de Janeiro seria muito pior, as pessoas estariam vivendo uma linda ilusão sem qualquer liberdade, e essa era uma ideia que Lúcio nunca admitiria. Ele não brincava de herói, ele era um. Era um herói para as pessoas de seu país, e embora a Overwatch agora estivesse na clandestinidade eles estavam fazendo a diferença, uma missão de cada vez. Ele era parte disso.

— É o que a Overwatch sempre fez. — As cores da amargura apareceram na visão de Lúcio ao som das primeiras palavras. — No final não havia heróis, apenas pôsteres e estátuas...

Lúcio podia entender aquilo. Ele tinha crescido em um mundo em que se falava muito dos heróis da Overwatch. Ele tinha visto os pôsteres com alguns dos agentes da época, ouvira histórias sobre seus feitos valorosos, lera sobre eles nos jornais. Sabia que existiam bonecos, álbuns de figurinhas, todo tipo de coisa para colecionadores sobre aqueles heróis na época em que a Overwatch era mais famosa, e ainda hoje era possível encontrar resquícios dessas coisas.

Mas Gabriel Reyes era raramente mencionado em qualquer material do tipo, mesmo na era de ouro da Overwatch. Lúcio precisou se esforçar muito para descobrir qualquer coisa relevante sobre ele, porque enquanto Jack Morrison recebia uma estátua e a Overwatch era reconhecida mundialmente por seus feitos heroicos o nome de Reyes desaparecia nas sombras da organização. Pelo menos até que o mundo descobrisse sobre a Blackwatch e as coisas que ela fazia.

— E quanto a Blackwatch? — Lúcio cerrou os punhos, reunindo cada grama de coragem que pudesse pra fazer aquela pergunta. — Também não havia nenhum heroísmo no sacrifício de vocês?

Aquela risada com a qual Lúcio estava tão habituado logo tomou conta do quarto e o músico soube que tinha acabado de pisar em um terreno perigoso. As luzes do quarto começavam a piscar, ameaçando deixá-los na escuridão total muito em breve, bastava que Reaper perdesse o controle. E existia a possibilidade daquela ser a última vez que Lúcio via a luz.

— Nós fazíamos o trabalho de verdade. Paz não se conquista com palavras bonitas, e nós pagamos caro por isso. — Novas cores, a voz dele mudava, parecia cada vez mais etérea, menos humana. — Sacrificados como animais. Culpados quando alguém decidiu dar fim a triste história da Overwatch... Porque alguém precisava levar a culpa.

E Lúcio entendeu imediatamente de onde vinham aqueles sentimentos intensos e terríveis que podia perceber no ceifador naquele momento. Ele não tinha sido o responsável pela explosão como as pessoas diziam, ele apenas tinha recebido a culpa por isso. E o peso disso era imenso. Ter sido um herói nas sombras, lutado pelas pessoas, e jamais reconhecido. Envergonhado, esquecido. Traído.

Reaper sofria por tudo aquilo. E se alguma coisa o mantinha existindo naquela forma mais fantasma do que homem, era isso. O sofrimento, a vontade de consertar aquilo, ou de pelo menos dar um fim digno à traição. Porque alguém tinha sido responsável por aquela explosão. Alguém o matara. E ele era o espírito da vingança. Implacável.

— Mas a culpa não é sua, Gabriel.

As luzes se apagaram por um instante. Reaper levou as duas mãos a cabeça e encolheu-se, soltando um grito inumano que fez cada pelo do corpo de Lúcio se arrepiar. Se a escuridão tinha sido assustadora a visão quando as luzes se acenderam não foi melhor, não havia nenhum consolo na luz. Naquelas cores que brilhavam na visão do brasileiro.

— Gabriel Reyes está morto!  
— Não está. Não enquanto não encontrar a paz... — E por mais que todos os sentidos dele gritassem que aquela era a hora de correr o mais rápido que pudesse Lúcio deu um passo a frente, se aproximando do maior. — Você não é um monstro, Gabe. Você só se disfarça como um.  
— Isso não é monstruoso o bastante pra você?!

Quando a máscara desapareceu em fumaça negra o brasileiro abriu a boca, sem saber o que fazer. A voz tinha desaparecido, impedindo um grito que poderia ter sido por vários motivos, um misto de sentimentos tão confusos que ele não saberia nem descrever o que estava sentido. Por um instante o próprio tempo parou enquanto o brasileiro encarava o rosto que lhe fora escondido por aquela máscara constantemente.

A pele morena tinha adquirido um tom levemente cinzento, mais morto do que vivo, a maior parte do rosto dele parecia coberto pelas marcas de queimadura deixadas pela explosão, mas também haviam trechos do rosto dele que teimavam em tentar se consertar, deixando escapar um pouco de fumaça pelas aberturas mal fechadas, onde era possível ver músculos ou até mesmo ossos, dependendo das partes que estivessem a mostra.

Tudo acontecia tão rápido que Lúcio teve a certeza que Gabriel nunca tinha o rosto completamente coberto de pele. Parecia que as nanitas que trabalhavam incansavelmente para tentar mantê-lo vivo não conseguiam trabalhar rápido o suficiente pra isso. Ele ia morrendo mais rápido do que elas podiam consertá-lo.

Mas uma parte do rosto dele parecia a mais afetada; ele tinha apenas um buraco no lugar onde deveria estar o nariz. Os lábios pálidos se contraiam em irritação, os olhos dele eram vermelhos com esclera negra e pareciam em chamas de irritação. As mesmas chamas que ele via ocupando os espaços da máscara quando ele entrava ou saía da forma fantasma. Lúcio não tinha ideia de como teria sido o cabelo daquele homem em vida, afinal na maioria das fotos ele usava um capuz ou qualquer outra coisa pra cobri-lo, mas naquele momento eram cachos divididos entre preto e branco, as mechas semi-grisalhas desorganizadas, livres do capuz por enquanto.

Pelo que ainda era possível ver das feições de Gabriel não parecia que a idade realmente o tivesse alcançado, mesmo que as mechas cinzentas pudessem indicar o oposto disso. Ou talvez o branco fosse algum dos misteriosos efeitos pós-morte no corpo dele. Não fazia diferença saber naquela hora.

Na visão de Lúcio o ceifador não era feio, embora ele certamente soubesse que a maioria das pessoas discordaria dessa opinião sem pestanejar. Ele parecia apenas atormentado, em uma agonia eterna, e esse pensamento fez os olhos do músico se umedecerem enquanto esticava os braços, envolvendo o corpo maior e mais forte com toda a força que possuía. Não para contê-lo, mas para tentar oferecer qualquer consolo.

— Você não é um monstro. — Repetiu, mais alto, com mais força, tão logo encontrou a própria voz. — Você não é. Você é um bom homem, Gabriel. Mesmo que você mesmo não possa ver isso às vezes.

O ceifador estremeceu, tomado pelo choque daquelas palavras que não pareciam fazer nenhum sentido. Aquele não era o tipo de coisa que deveria ouvir. Lúcio deveria ter corrido, gritando em completo pavor. Deveria se afastar e nunca mais chegar perto dele... E o que acontecia era o oposto. O corpo do ceifador perdeu a solidez por instantes; ele não sabia o que fazer diante daquela situação.

Gabriel tinha esquecido há muito tempo o que era aceitação. Tinha esquecido o que era qualquer tipo de conforto. As memórias voltavam com uma intensidade dolorosa, flashbacks de alguns bons momentos em vida, e como eles terminaram.

Um abraço em Jesse **McCree,** o orgulho que sentiu dele pelo sucesso em uma missão particularmente complicada. O dia em que Jesse o abandonou, sem se despedir, sem olhar para trás, sem se _importar_ com seu coração partido. O dia em que colocara **Genji** na Blackwatch, para ensiná-lo a canalizar a raiva e usar suas habilidades incríveis para um bem maior, e as muitas falhas ao longo dos anos, até que Genji decidisse desaparecer também, viajar pelo mundo. As conversas com **Ana** e **Jack** , as risadas, o companheirismo. As brigas, o descaso de Jack, as acusações. A morte de Ana... Saber que Jack não retornara para buscá-la. O fim da amizade. A última briga, interrompida por uma explosão. O vislumbre de olhos azuis e cabelos dourados, palavras doces sussurradas, promessas de que ficaria tudo bem... Seguidas por escuridão e dor. Destruição e renascimento. Uma existência amaldiçoada que não poderia ser chamada de vida.

Todos o haviam abandonado em algum ponto. Todos tinham deixado Gabriel na escuridão, tinham deixado que aquela escuridão o abraçasse pouco a pouco, até sufocá-lo com sua presença. E ele estava tão acostumado a ser abandonado, traído, que a mente dele não conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo. Era inacreditável.

Era impossível.

A bondade de Lúcio era _sem sentido_.

Então Gabriel simplesmente apagou. Em algum momento o corpo se solidificou e desabou, preso nos braços do músico que tentava desesperadamente não acabar no chão junto com ele. Gabriel era pesado, um verdadeiro desafio para ser colocado em um lugar mais confortável.

Mesmo inconsciente o rosto dele parecia atormentado e o músico tinha quase certeza que vira uma lágrima no rosto ferido dele. Afastou um dos cachos bicolores, contemplando com tristeza aquele rosto tão ferido pela vida, pela morte e pelos sentimentos. Lúcio tinha certeza que Gabriel Reyes precisava de ajuda.


	14. ... I'm a high-functioning psychopath.

Lúcio tinha passado algum tempo deitado ao lado do ceifador adormecido. A expressão dele durante o sono não era exatamente tranquila, pelo menos não enquanto Lúcio não teve a ideia de aumentar um pouco o volume da música curativa que tinha deixado tocando mais cedo. Ele sorriu quando finalmente a expressão de Reaper pareceu aliviada, serena. Ele estaria livre da agonia daquela semi-vida, pelo menos por algum tempo. Um merecido descanso.

O brasileiro contemplou aquela expressão por vários minutos, ousando esticar uma das mãos e vagarosamente afastar uma das mechas de cabelo dele, na tentativa de ter uma visão melhor do rosto de Gabriel. O ritmo em que ele se deteriorava parecia ter diminuído, o rosto dele se regenerando mais facilmente. Era possível que com mais um pouco de tempo ele ficasse completo novamente. A ideia fez o músico sorrir, aliviado que existisse tal possibilidade.

Mesmo quando o cansaço de todos os acontecimentos finalmente o atingiu Lúcio não deixou a música parar. A deixara tocando um pouco mais baixo, mas a manteria assim a noite inteira se fosse necessário. Valia a pena. Se retirou do quarto, dirigindo-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho e fazer a limpeza e manutenção das proteses, deixando tudo em perfeito estado. A roupa de dormir sendo apenas uma cueca um pouco larga, confortável.

Quando finalmente se acomodou ao lado do ceifador o músico suspirou, sentindo todo o cansaço do dia finalmente atingi-lo. Não teve muito tempo pra pensar em nada, o cansaço o vencendo, fazendo com que adormecesse em pouquissimo tempo, satisfeito, suavemente aninhado no corpo frio que mal se movia. Era como dormir ao lado de um cadáver.

Foi uma noite sem sonhos, uma escuridão que era um alivio para seu cérebro cansado, mas o despertar foi confuso e repleto de cores. Ao abrir os olhos a visão foi tomada pelas cores que eram resultado das notas de uma música sendo tocada naquele momento; uma música que não conhecia, o ritmo não lhe era nada familiar, mas sabia em qual instrumento estava sendo tocada. E estava perto, perto demais.

O músico sentou-se na cama devagar, deixando a realidade terminar de atingi-lo, encaixando devagar as peças. Gabriel não estava mais deitado ao lado dele, não havia sinal das coisas dele no quarto, e aquela música vinha de algum lugar dentro da casa. Com a maior agilidade que conseguia naquele estado meio adormecido Lúcio puxou para perto da cama as proteses, colocando-as de volta com pressa e se erguendo para caminhar até a sala. A cena que o recebeu parecia irreal o bastante pra fazê-lo questionar se ainda estava adormecido e se aquele era um sonho louco.

Reaper - ou, melhor, Gabriel Reyes - estava sentado no sofá da casa dele, a máscara deixada de lado, os cabelos bicolores espalhados por seus ombros, livres do capuz, o rosto tão completo quanto possível, uma expressão concentrada, enquanto os dedos passavam pelas cordas do violão com a destreza de quem sabe muito bem o que faz. Aquelas não eram notas aleatórias, não era um dedilhar de teste, era uma melodia completa.

Um ritmo que era ao mesmo tempo familiar e totalmente desconhecido. Havia algo naquele ritmo que o fazia lembrar das músicas de seu próprio país, mas ao mesmo tempo não lembrava nenhuma música que conhecesse. Não eram cores que via com frequencia, havia muita melancolia naquelas notas. Parecia exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele esperaria de Gabriel.

Lúcio se viu completamente incapaz de se mover ou de fazer qualquer coisa para interromper aquela música, então ele ficou ali parado, a visão tomada pelas cores dos sentimentos que aquela música transmitia, pelo menos até que ele visse aqueles olhos vermelhos se erguendo na direção dele, a música cessando, deixando um vazio. O silêncio pareceu imediatamente incômodo.

— Não sabia que tocava violão...

Foi a primeira coisa que Lúcio achou pra falar naquela hora, sem tempo pra pensar, em busca de qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquele silêncio. Reaper continuou a olhá-lo, uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se estranhasse o comentário. Não era como se Lúcio soubesse muito sobre ele no final das contas. Na verdade o músico não sabia mais do que aquilo que a midia havia revelado quando ele era da Overwatch.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Lúcio. — O brasileiro sentiu-se repreendido pelo tom de voz dele, mas a expressão do ceifador era quase indiferente. — Absolutamente nada.

O músico piscou por um momento, confuso. Não era a repreensão que parecia estranha, fora de lugar. Nem mesmo a cena do outro homem sentado de forma tão casual em seu sofá, tocando seu velho violão como se aquilo fosse algo que ele fizesse todos os dias. Era outra coisa que estava incorreta, diferente.

— É a primeira vez que me chama pelo meu nome. — Lúcio se viu sorrindo. Era estranhamente bom ser chamado pelo nome pra variar, não que tivesse qualquer problema em ser chamado de "sapo". — O que aconteceu com "sapo"?  
— Se pode usar meu nome, posso usar o seu.

A resposta foi ríspida e os olhos do ceifador se estreitaram de forma perigosa, mas não foi suficiente para abalar o bom humor do músico, que abriu um sorriso largo diante de um olhar que parecia uma falsa ameaça. Nomes. Primeiro nome, especificamente. Parecia uma grande evolução e combinava com toda aquela cena estranhamente casual.

— Como está se sentindo?  
— Vivo. — A resposta veio com alguma hesitação, como se ele mesmo não tivesse muita certeza. — Porque você se importa?  
— Porque eu não me importaria? — Ele deu um passo para mais perto, depois outro, até poder sentar-se ao lado do maior no sofá. — Você está na minha casa, foi curado pela minha música, e mesmo podendo apenas ir embora você escolheu permanecer aqui comigo. Eu adoraria saber o motivo pra isso... Mas eu não acho que vá me contar.

Parecia que Reaper raramente revelava qualquer coisa sobre si e Lúcio não tinha nenhuma intenção de forçá-lo a tal. Era mais fácil daquele jeito, por isso ele apenas sorriu e experimentou se aproximar um pouco mais, até poder deixar um beijo rápido na bochecha do maior. O gesto tão natural pareceu pegar o ceifador completamente desprevinido, uma mão pálida tocando o local do beijo, como se ainda sentisse o calor daqueles lábios vivos.

Um calor que ele desejava. Sem hesitar ele se virou, os olhos vermelhos encarando o castanho meigo do músico, e antes que pudesse mudar de ideia ele acabou com o pouco espaço que os separava, o violão esquecido ao lado. Os lábios de Reaper conservavam aquela frieza quase cadavérica do resto da pele dele, um constraste claro contra o calor de Lúcio, mas o músico não considerava desagradável. Era apenas diferente. O tipo de beijo que ele não saberia descrever, mesmo se tentasse.

A respiração presa contra a do outro homem, os olhos se fechando enquanto os lábios trabalhavam, se entreabrindo quando a língua ávida do ceifador buscou aprofundar aquele contato de lábios, explorando e dominando aquela boca, levando o músico a completa submissão, devorando-o. Havia tanta fome naquele contato que Lúcio se questionou se seria possível para o ceifador arrancar-lhe a alma daquele jeito.

Um pensamento que gerou um arrepio naquele perigoso misto de medo e exitação, algo que o maior percebeu, porque Lúciuo sentiu como os lábios dele se curvavam em um sorriso sinistro, antes que os dentes dele puxassem seu lábio inferior devagar, causando uma dor suave, gostosa. Lúcio já tinha certeza que era algum tipo de masoquista a aquela altura.

E a pior parte era que estava viciado naquela dor, naquele medo, naquele homem. Reaper o tinha na palma da mão, indefeso e entregue, pronto a satisfazê-lo com tudo que pudesse. Curá-lo, aquecê-lo, fazê-lo se sentir vivo. O músico evitava pensar nos motivos que tinha pra querer aquilo tudo e nem era difícil esquecer de pensar nessas coisas quando sentia uma das mãos frias adentrando sua cueca, fechando-se em seu membro sem nenhuma hesitação.

Gabriel sabia o que estava fazendo, ele sabia o que precisava para obter qualquer tipo de reação de Lúcio. Sabia como seria fácil usá-lo, despedaçá-lo... Fazê-lo se render por completo a cada desejo seu. Tudo que ele ordenasse o músico faria, e faria sem pensar. A Morte tinha poder sobre a Vida.

E poder era algo viciante. Ele se deleitava em ver como Lúcio permitia cada toque, como se rendia, confiando. A vida dele estava nas mãos de Reyes e matá-lo seria muito fácil... Ele não precisava ferir a carne para acessar a alma quando alguém chegava a aquele estado de submissão. Bastaria esticar a mão e sentir a vida deixando o corpo do músico, sugá-la para si, curar suas feridas restantes, regenerar aquele corpo agonizante.

E ele escolheu não fazer nada disso. Ao partir o contato, deixando que o precioso oxigênio voltasse a adentrar os pulmões do mais novo, Gabriel deixou que os lábios experimentassem o pescoço dele, em especial a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro, sentindo como Lúcio se arrepiava com o contato naquela área tão sensível, um gemido lânguido escapando quando os dedos o estimularam com um ritmo lento. Apenas o suficiente para gerar alguma coisa, mas podia parecer mais uma pequena tortura do que um estímulo.

Algo para confundir os sentidos. Uma mistura de sensações que podiam ser opostas ou identicas, apresentadas de forma diferente.

Os dentes dele experimentaram a carne tenra. De inicio apenas um roçar, vendo como Lúcio inclinava o rosto para o lado oposto em total oferecimento, a submissão de uma vítima encantada por um vampiro, e Gabriel aceitou esse oferecimento, se deixando morder devagar a pele, sugar para deixar uma marca que permaneceria ali no outro dia. Um novo gemido, a mão dele se movendo um pouco mais rápido. Dor e excitação, ambos crescendo em igual proporção.

Queria tomá-lo, queria quebrá-lo. E Lúcio aceitaria o que quer que o ceifador decidisse fazer.

 


End file.
